


Drabbles EruRi de Otoño

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindfolds, Bottom Erwin Smith, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Death from Old Age, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fictober 2016, First Dance, Ghosts, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Married Couple, Paranormal, Paraphilias, Platonic Romance, Romance, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Tragedy, Wax Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Resumen y advertencias en cada capítulo.Publicado originalmente en  https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12172336/1/Drabbles-EruRi-de-Otoño en Octubre de 2016
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. ¿Cómo se besan los amigos?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy subiendo mis fics publicados en FanFiction para tenerlos aquí como respaldo y porque quiero hacer de esta mi cuenta principal. El álbum en facebook con todas las portadas está disponible en https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.125797464548623
> 
> Esta colección fue publicada originalmente en octubre de 2016. Además de los tags, cada capítulo lleva su propio resumen y advertencias, por favor lean las advertencias con atención antes de leer. Espero los disfruten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1
> 
> Tema: First Kiss / Primer beso
> 
> Advertencias: AU, romance infantil
> 
> 830 palabras
> 
> Summary: Levi, a sus siete años, tiene serias dudas sobre su amistad con Erwin. Quizás todo ese tiempo estuvieron equivocados y realmente no son amigos como pensaban.

—Mamá, ¿por qué las personas se besan en la boca?

La mujer dejó de cocinar y lo miró extrañada. A sus escasos siete años, no se suponía que preguntara esa clase de cosas. Levi era su bebé, y planeaba que fuera así al menos hasta los treinta. Tal vez había visto algo en televisión o en la calle.

—Para demostrar que se quieren.

La respuesta pareció dejarlo satisfecho pues no comentó nada más y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba dibujando, y ella pudo volver a lo que estaba haciendo… al menos por unos minutos.

—Mamá… ¿los amigos se besan en la boca porque se quieren?

—No —respondió dejando por completo lo que hacía para sentarse a su lado, confundida por la clase de preguntas que estaba haciendo—. Los amigos se besan en la mejilla o en la frente. Sólo los novios se besan en la boca cuando se aman mucho.

Levi miró a su madre, pensativo. Si los amigos no se besaban en la boca, pero los novios sí, entonces…

—Levi, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —Tomó la pequeña mano de su hijo, que había estado tan distraído como para dejar caer los lápices de colores que estaba sosteniendo.

El niño negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, dejando el tema de lado.

* * *

—¡Levi! —El pequeño rubio corrió hasta él apenas le vio llegar.

Algunas veces, Levi pensaba que tenía alguna clase de radar y por ese motivo siempre sabía en qué momento llegaba a la escuela. Erwin siempre llegaba a la entrada en el momento justo en que él llegaba, no había otra explicación.

—Hola, Erwin. —Respondió sin interés, aunque no hizo nada por alejarse cuando el niño le atrapó en un apretado abrazo.

A simple vista, podía parecer que Levi no soportaba su presencia, siempre era tan serio y reservado que cualquiera diría que Erwin era el único tratando de forzar esa amistad, pero bastaba con observarles por un momento para darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Si había una persona que podía hacer sonreír a Levi, además de su madre, ese era Erwin.

Erwin tomó la mano de Levi como de costumbre para ir a clase, y Levi recordó de nuevo la conversación con su madre. Ellos eran amigos desde el primer día de clases, jugaban juntos, tomaban la siesta juntos, comían juntos, volvían a casa juntos, se tomaban de las manos, a veces Erwin le abrazaba, a veces Levi le protegía de los niños que se burlaban de él por sus cejas… además estaba ese beso que casi le había dado el día anterior al despedirse…

—Erwin, ¿tú me quieres? —Preguntó Levi durante el descanso mientras compartían un sándwich, sentados lado a lado en el césped. Sí, ellos incluso compartían la comida.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Y tú, Levi? —Le miró con una amplia sonrisa, totalmente convencido del amor que sentía por él.

—Sí, pero… mamá dice que los amigos no se besan en la boca.

—Debe ser cierto. —Respondió Erwin. Después de todo, con sus otros amigos no sentía ese amor que sentía por Levi y nunca había querido demostrarlo con un beso, ni siquiera en las mejillas. A pesar de su corta edad, Erwin era consciente de que el cariño que sentía por Levi era algo completamente distinto.

Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos por un momento, tratando en silencio de encontrar una respuesta para lo que estaban sintiendo. Si no era un amor de amigos, tenia que ser otra cosa pero, ¿qué clase de amor podía ser entonces?

Erwin le había preguntado a su padre cómo podía expresar esa diferencia, que el cariño que sentía era diferente al que sentía por cualquier otra persona, y el le había explicado que eso es una pareja y lo expresaban besando los labios del otro, por eso había tratado de besar a Levi aunque éste se sorprendió tanto que acabó chocando con la puerta en su intento por alejarse.

Erwin temía que Levi estuviera molesto y no volviera a jugar con él, pero estaba feliz de que eso no hubiera pasado. Pero aun no sabía cómo demostrar lo que sentía.

—Papá dice que las parejas se besan en la boca. —Comentó el pequeño rubio con un tenue rubor. No comprendía del todo el significado de la palabra, pero sabía que las parejas se tomaban de las manos y hacían todo juntos, igual que Levi y él. Ellos debían ser una pareja, entonces.

Levi pareció satisfecho al llegar a la misma conclusión. Si ellos no eran amigos, entonces no había problema si se besaban.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras entre ellos. Ambos niños se acercaron y sin prisas compartieron un casto beso mientras sus manos se entrelazaban sobre el césped. Se quedaron cerca por un momento, disfrutando ese inocente momento y mirando en los ojos del otro. Al menos hasta que la pregunta de Erwin rompió el silencio.

—Ahora que somos novios, ¿deberíamos vivir juntos?


	2. Hasta mi último aliento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2
> 
> Tema: Holding Hands / Tomarse de las manos
> 
> 900 palabras
> 
> Summary: Cuando Erwin aceptó que estaba enamorado de su capitán, nunca imaginó que la tarea de conquistarlo no sería precisamente la parte más difícil. Una vez que Levi aceptó tener una relación con él, Erwin se encontró preguntándose qué se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces

Cuando Erwin aceptó que estaba enamorado de su capitán, nunca imaginó que la tarea de conquistarlo no sería precisamente la parte más difícil. No, conquistarlo, si bien había sido difícil, no era nada comparado con lo que vendría después.

Una vez que Levi aceptó tener una relación con él, Erwin se encontró preguntándose qué se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces. Llevarlo a la cama y tener sexo como conejos era algo que podían hacer incluso sin tener una relación, pero debía haber algo más allá de eso, algo que justificara su necesidad de decir que Levi era su pareja.

Y no era que no lo supiera, era plenamente consciente de las cosas que quería hacer con él, pero todo lo que llegaba a su mente era demasiado cursi incluso para él mismo. Y si a él le parecía cursi, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Levi si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Por otro lado, no importaba como lo viera, nada había cambiado entre ellos a pesar de que se suponía que ahora tenían una relación sentimental. Levi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, quizás pasaban un poco más de tiempo juntos y Levi se había mudado a su habitación de forma no oficial, pero fuera de eso no había nada diferente. Y le frustraba.

No era que quisiera palabras cariñosas o apodos ridículos, Erwin entendía que en su situación era ridículo pensar en algo así, pero alguna muestra de afecto de vez en cuando no le haría daño a nadie.

—¿Estás molesto?

La pregunta de Levi le tomó por sorpresa, sacándole de sus pensamientos de inmediato. Erwin le miró avergonzado, estaba tan concentrado que incluso se había olvidado de que Levi estaba en la oficina con él.

—Claro que no, sólo estaba pensando en la nueva estrategia para…

—Eso no es verdad. —Le interrumpió Levi, acercándose hasta él por sobre el escritorio.

Estando tan cerca, era imposible para Erwin no perderse en esos misteriosos ojos grises. Aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, sus ojos le habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Pero, más importante, Erwin odiaba la inusual habilidad que tenía su capitán para detectar sus mentiras. Algunas veces, incluso podía jurar que Levi leía su mente. Dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado y esquivó su mirada, incapaz de resistirla por más tiempo. No tenía caso tratar de ocultarle lo que pensaba, por mucho que se avergonzara de ello, Levi acabaría por descubrirlo.

—Estaba pensando que… Levi, tú y yo… nosotros… —La penetrante mirada de su pareja se clavó sobre él, como si quisiera entender lo que sin éxito intentaba explicarle con palabras. —¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Levi le miró en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque había aprendido a leer entre líneas y a descifrar los pensamientos de Erwin antes de que incluso los pusiera en palabras, aun había cosas que se le escapaban. El romance, por ejemplo.

Estaba seguro de lo sentía por Erwin, de otra forma no habría aceptado comenzar una relación con él, pero esa misma pregunta se la había venido haciendo desde el momento en que Erwin le pidió formalizar lo que, al menos para él, ya era una relación romántica desde hacía bastante tiempo, ¿de qué otra forma se podrían explicar los besos robados, las noches en que sólo dormían uno al lado del otro, o las muchas veces en que le había abrazado por la espalda sin un motivo?

—No tenemos que hacer nada, estamos bien tal como es ahora. —Respondió simplemente, pero pudo decir por la decepción en sus ojos que no era lo que esperaba.

Erwin fingió una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de darle la razón cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el momento.

Luego de que le informaran de un problema que necesitaba su atención, Erwin tuvo que dar por terminada su infructuosa conversación, aunque de cierta forma había logrado aplacar un poco sus pensamientos. Las charlas con Levi solían tener ese efecto calmante en él, incluso si parecía que no llegaban a nada.

—Te veré más tarde. —Se despidió y besó sus labios suavemente, temeroso de que Levi fuera a molestarse. Aun necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que no había razón para dudar, Levi le había aceptado y siempre correspondía a sus afectos.

Lo que Erwin no vio venir fue lo que pasó después. Sin decir nada, Levi le dio alcance justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, tomando su mano mientras caminaba silenciosamente a su lado. Ambos hombres se mantenían serios, inexpresivos, pero al verle de reojo, Erwin pudo ver un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Levi, probablemente idéntico al que podía sentir en su rostro tan caliente.

Caminaron de esa forma mientras nadie podía verles y Levi le soltó justo cuando llegaban a su destino, ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Tal vez había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto, o quizás solo eran preocupaciones de más, pero para Erwin, ese roce de sus manos fue la respuesta que necesitaba a todas sus dudas y lo que mantuvo una sonrisa permanente en su rostro por el resto del día. Tomarle de la mano era lo único que Erwin quería hacer hasta su último aliento.

Eran justo esos pequeños gestos los que le recordaban por qué había llegado a enamorarse perdidamente de él.


	3. Cosas de novios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3
> 
> Tema: On a date / En una cita
> 
> Advertencias: AU, romance infantil
> 
> 790 palabras
> 
> Summary: Ahora que Erwin y Levi son novios, hay cosas que deben hacer antes de poder mudarse juntos. Tener una cita, por ejemplo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble es la continuación y final del drabble del día 1, ojala les guste.

—¿Qué van a qué? —Por mucho que quiso controlarse, no había forma de que pudiera mantenerse tranquila. No cuando SU bebé aparecía en la puerta de la mano de otro chico y afirmando que iban a mudarse juntos.

Y no, el problema no era que ahora Erwin fuera su "novio", en realidad el niño le parecía muy agradable y, en el fondo, siempre supo que entre ellos habría algo más que una simple amistad. Pero que el pequeño rubio tuviera el valor de pararse en la puerta de su casa a pedirle la mano de su Levi era algo que, por muy adorable que le pareciera, no podía consentir.

—A vivir juntos. Ahora que Levi es mi novio, pensamos que debemos mudarnos juntos. Él puede vivir en mi casa, papá nos hará el desayuno y comprara juguetes para nosotros. Y vendremos a visitarla para que conozca a sus nietos. —Las palabras de Erwin salieron acompañadas de una radiante sonrisa, pero ni siquiera eso pudo evitar que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran con sorpresa. ¿Nietos? Llevaban apenas un par de horas siendo novios y ya estaban pensando en darle nietos.

—¿No creen que es un poco apresurado? —Preguntó intentando controlar la situación. De cualquier forma, no podía negar que había algo en todo eso que resultaba bastante enternecedor.

—¿No puedo vivir con Erwin? ¿Puede él vivir aquí entonces? —Levi se abrazó al brazo de Erwin como se aferraba a su oso de peluche favorito antes de dormir, y su madre temió que aquello fuera más en serio de lo que parecía.

Ella los miró a ambos con ternura. Necesitaba hacerles entender que aún eran muy pequeños para esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacer menos el cariño que obviamente sentían el uno por el otro. —Vamos a llamar al señor Smith para llegar a un acuerdo.

Ambos niños quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta, y de inmediato fueron a jugar, porque por mucho que quisieran resolver dónde vivirían ahora, Levi tenía un nuevo juego que mostrarle a Erwin y no querían perder más tiempo.

* * *

Cosas de novios… ¿qué se suponía que hacían los novios?

Luego de que los padres de ambos niños se reunieran, ambos acordaron que eran muy jóvenes para mudarse juntos, además, no sabían si su "noviazgo" iba a funcionar porque aún era muy pronto. Antes de poder vivir juntos, tenían que hacer las cosas que hacen los novios para averiguar si era eso lo que querían. El problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que hacían los novios.

El padre de Erwin dijo que debían tener citas, al menos mil o dos mil, antes de poder casarse, porque no vivirían juntos si no estaban casados, por lo que no habían perdido el tiempo y Erwin improvisó un día de campo en el parque frente a la casa de Levi, con jugo de frutas, trozos de manzana con forma de conejitos y un poco de queso.

Levi había estado encantado con la idea, el tenue rubor en sus mejillas mientras caminaban por el patio tomados de las manos era suficiente prueba de ello. Desde el interior de la casa, ambos padres miraban a sus hijos con ternura.

—Aquí parece un buen lugar. —Anunció el pequeño rubio mientras extendía una manta a la sombra de un cerezo y le ofrecía su mano a Levi para ayudarle a sentarse.

—Me gusta. —Sonrió Levi, colocando la comida entre ellos.

Pasaron casi una hora en ese lugar, comiendo y hablando de lo que harían una vez que cumplieran con las dos mil citas que les habían puesto como condición para poder casarse.

—… ¡y después podemos ir al parque de diversiones! —Comentó Erwin con emoción, planeando la cita numero dieciséis, pero fue interrumpido por la profunda mirada de Levi, que se había clavado en la suya.

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos, son como el cielo.

Las palabras de Levi le provocaron un notorio sonrojo, y Levi pensó que de esa forma lucía aún más lindo que de costumbre.

—No son más bonitos que los tuyos. Tu eres muy lindo, Levi. —Ni siquiera sus juguetes favoritos eran tan lindos como Levi, y Erwin estuvo seguro de que sería mucho más cómodo abrazarlo a él, que siempre olía tan dulce.

Sin más palabras de por medio, ambos niños compartieron un beso inocente ante la mirada atenta de sus padres. Quizás dos mil citas era muy poco, deberían pensar en otra forma de prolongar esa relación que estaba avanzando demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos.

Fuera, ajenos a los pensamientos de los mayores, Levi y Erwin jugaban a las escondidas, seguros de que nunca se cansarían de estar juntos de esa forma.


	4. Nuestro secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 4
> 
> Tema: Cuddling somewhere / Cariños en algún sitio
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, ligero OOC
> 
> 900 palabras
> 
> Summary: Luego de varios años en una relación, el comandante y el capitán comparten un oscuro secreto del que nadie debería enterarse.

Erwin era una persona difícil. Bastante difícil en realidad. Levi podía haber llegado a entender sus pensamientos o incluso su extraña forma de comportarse en algunas ocasiones, pero había algo que aún no acaba de comprender: su necesidad de cariño.

No era que Erwin fuera un niño pequeño y necesitado de afecto, pero algunas veces era justo así como Levi lo veía. Algunas veces era un discreto roce de manos bajo la mesa durante la cena, otras, un beso robado durante el entrenamiento, o una caricia casual al intercambiar informes durante alguna reunión. Eran pequeñas muestras de afecto, pero para Erwin eran como una prueba del amor que sentía por él y para Levi, un secreto que tenía que mantener oculto de la vista de los curiosos.

Poco le importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba de su relación con Erwin, algunos incluso ya lo sabía, pero dado su estatus de comandante, no podía permitir que su imagen se "ablandara" delante de sus hombres. ¿Qué pensarían los cadetes si supieran que el comandante era en realidad mucho menos intimidante de lo que parecía? Era algo que no quería averiguar.

—No hagas eso. —Levi suspiró, cansado de que no le diera importancia a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te preocupa que alguien nos vea? —Erwin, por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besar el cuello de su capitán un par de veces antes de separarse de él, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con sus fríos ojos de acero. Si no le hubiera sentido estremecerse por sus besos, creería que en verdad estaba molesto, pero ya conocía a la perfección todas esas falsas expresiones de su pareja.

Levi iba a seguir protestando, pero el comedor comenzó a llenarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue separarse de él apenas lo suficiente para que no pudiera seguir con aquello. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicarle que los "cariñitos" debían mantenerse dentro de la habitación?

Erwin le miró de reojo y apenas pudo contener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. No le gustaba hacer enojar a Levi, pero sabía que él también disfrutaba de sus afectos aunque insistiera en negarlo. Como hombres del ejército, no podían permitirse ser tan expresivos, él lo sabía perfectamente, así como tampoco podía darse el lujo de mostrarse cariñoso con él delante de todos como quisiera. Pero, llegado el momento de su muerte, no quería arrepentirse por no haberle demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Nadie está prestando atención. —Susurró Erwin en su oído, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que se tensaba en su lugar.

Levi le miró con molestia antes de dirigir su mirada al comedor, confirmando que, en efecto, nadie les prestaba atención. Algunos charlaban amenamente en sus mesas, otros reían un poco más lejos, un pequeño grupo comía en silencio, otros incluso habían comido demasiado rápido y comenzaban a abandonar el comedor. Nadie prestaba atención a la mesa del comandante ni a los dos hombres que mantenían una silenciosa discusión.

—Podrían vernos. —Aun podía mantener las cosas bajo control. O al menos intentaba convencerse de que podía.

—Si tanto quieres que me detenga, ya sabes que hacer… —Susurró, su voz tomando un tono travieso que anunciaba que todo estaba perdido.

Erwin entrelazó sus manos con total descaro y, para horror de su capitán, comenzó a besar su mejilla repetidamente. Repartiendo besos por su rostro, llegó a rozar sus labios mientras Levi no podía sino rogar que nadie se atreviera a mirar hacia ellos en ese momento.

—Creí que querías que parara… —Comentó Erwin poco después al no obtener respuesta. Ni siquiera intentaba negar lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella situación.

Estando tan cerca de su rostro, Erwin pudo notar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que acompañaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber si era debido a sus besos o a la adrenalina de estar delante de los demás. Si reaccionaba así por unos inocentes besos, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si se atreviera a ir más allá. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante ese simple pensamiento, pero se borró de inmediato al pensar que alguien más pudiera ver las adorables expresiones que hacía Levi cuando estaba avergonzado.

Su lado posesivo era más fuerte y, de forma inconsciente, mordió un poco su mejilla, ganándose un pisotón bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Se quejó tan bajo como pudo, asegurándose de nuevo de que nadie les mirara tras el quejido de Erwin.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Respondió volviendo a su sonrisa habitual, esa que siempre estaba ahí para él.

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio, incapaz de creer en sus palabras y mucho menos en su disculpa que no tenía nada de sincera. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir fingiendo por más tiempo que la situación le molestaba.

En sus ojos se reflejó una sonrisa y, sin importarle realmente si alguien les veía, besó los labios del comandante tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de corresponder su beso. Solo así Erwin dejaba de jugar. Era un secreto que sólo ellos conocían, un juego privado.

—Ahora compórtate como un adulto. —Susurró contra sus labios y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, seguro de que no volvería a insistir. Erwin siempre cumplía su parte del trato.

Sí, Erwin a veces podía ser como un niño pequeño necesitado de afecto, pero él no iba a negarle ese afecto que buscaba.


	5. Chasing butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 5
> 
> Tema: Chasing butterflies / Persiguiendo mariposas
> 
> Advertencias: Trastornos mentales, manipulación, secuestro.
> 
> 1060 palabras
> 
> Summary: Erwin había llegado a pensar en eso como una cacería. Como cazar mariposas un soleado día de primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tema de hoy es más serio que los otros días, por favor lean las advertencias y absténganse de leer si no es de su agrado. Para los que se animen a leerlo, espero les guste. Posteriormente habrá segunda y tercera parte de esta historia en otros drabbles.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que sacaba lo peor de él? En los casi diez años que Erwin llevaba como profesor, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una persona tan difícil como él. Levi, el chico de último año que le recordaba lo que tanto trataba de olvidar.

Siempre, curso tras curso, había alumnos que se sentían atraídos hacia él de alguna forma. Erwin nunca le dio importancia, pero era consciente de que su "encanto" atraía a las personas de forma natural. Cuando era más joven había usado aquello a su favor para salvarse de algunas tareas o conseguir que sus amigos trabajaran por él, pero ahora, luego de varios años de tratamiento y terapia psicológica, Erwin había aprendido a superar su necesidad de control sobre los demás.

En todos sus años como profesor, nunca le dio importancia a ninguno de los estudiantes que se fijaban en él, ninguno llamaba su atención. Ninguno excepto Levi. Él era diferente, era como si fuera inmune a sus encantos, como si no le importara. Y, en su intento por comprobar si así eran las cosas, Erwin se vio a sí mismo invirtiendo todo su tiempo en seducir a un chico de dieciséis años.

Levi era tan hermoso, que Erwin a menudo fantaseaba con la idea de colgarlo en su pared como un trofeo. Desnudo, encadenado, temblando de deseo por el hombre que le había cazado. Porque sí, Erwin había llegado a pensar en eso como una cacería. Como cazar mariposas un soleado día de primavera.

Dejó de asistir a las terapias, dejó los medicamentos, dejó de fingir con sus amigos. Realmente no le importó cuando sus "amigos" comenzaron a alejarse, nunca había sentido nada en particular hacia ellos. Más bien estaba satisfecho, así nadie le haría perder el valioso tiempo que podía invertir en su cacería.

Durante casi un año entero, pasó día y noche ideando y ejecutando un elaborado plan para atraer a su mariposa directo a su red. Cambió su colonia por una más suave, afrutada; cambió sus trajes por ropa más casual; cambió su tono de voz por uno más grave; cambió su mirada por una seductora; todo con el fin de atraerlo. Pero más importante, Erwin fingió que Levi no le importaba.

Le ignoraba en clases, perdía sus reportes, le hizo repetir el curso para ganar tiempo... Todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para hacerle sentir que lo odiaba. Y entonces, cuando el desesperado joven acudió a él en busca de ayuda para no repetir el curso de nuevo, Erwin supo que la primer etapa de su plan estaba completada. La segunda, conquistarlo. Que Levi revoloteara a su alrededor.

Contrario a todos sus pronósticos, conquistar a Levi fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Le hizo quedarse en su oficina después de clases para repasar algunos temas que, según él, eran los que más problemas le causaban. Le citaba los fines de semana para darle clases extra. Le hizo leer libros para complementar lo visto en clase. Y Levi, desesperado por aprobar el curso, nunca prestó atención a la mirada depredadora que reflejaban los ojos de su profesor.

Para cuando el curso llegó a su fin, Levi ya no le evitaba como al comienzo, ya había bajado la guardia a su alrededor, y Erwin supo que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Esa tarde le llamó a su oficina para entregarle sus resultados. Luego de felicitarlo por aprobar el curso con la nota más alta de la clase, Erwin correspondió su abrazo de agradecimiento antes de atrapar sus labios con toda la calma que fue capaz de fingir.

Probar sus labios fue como saborear la vida eterna. Levi se había sorprendido al principio, pero bastó con atraerle más cerca, rodeando su fina cintura, para que se entregara por completo a sus besos. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para no empujarlo sobre el escritorio y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Pero tenía que ser delicado, tenía que seguir el plan al pie de la letra y, sobre todo, tenía que esperar unos meses a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Levi sería suyo, pero no había razón para no disfrutar la cacería.

Le dijo que estaba enamorado, le dijo lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo amaba, pero la verdad era que Erwin no podía amarlo. Era incapaz de pensar en él de esa forma cuando lo que más deseaba era convertirse en su dueño y exhibirlo cual mariposa en museo. Ya no sólo pensaba en él durante las noches. Levi se había convertido en su obsesión a toda hora. Su vida giraba en torno a él.

Y Levi, incapaz de ver tras su máscara de hombre perfecto, cayó rendido ante los encantos a los que tanto tiempo se había resistido. Erwin le hacía sentir valioso, amado, y, contrario a lo que esperaba, nunca le había pedido ir más allá de un beso robado en la oficina o una caricia más arriba de sus rodillas en casa de su profesor. Él le tocaba con deseo, pero Levi creía en su amor.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había cedido a varios de los caprichos del hombre. Había faltado a sus clases por reunirse con él, había escapado de casa para pasar el fin de semana juntos, había dejado a sus amigos para no provocar sus celos. Poco a poco, Erwin se convirtió en la única persona en su vida. La etapa tres estaba terminada.

El golpe final, la última fase del plan, llegó poco después. El día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, le pidió que vivieran juntos, le aseguró que no podía vivir sin él, le juró que no podía resistir más el impulso de poseerlo. Y Levi le creyó. Pasaron la noche juntos, le hizo el amor sin reservas y, cuando aceptó escapar con él, lo hizo escribir una carta anunciando su decisión, lo sedó sin que pudiera evitarlo y lo cargó hasta el auto cubierto únicamente con una sábana.

La siguiente vez que Levi abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, inmovilizado contra la pared por una serie de cadenas que sonaban a cada movimiento. Su cuerpo desnudo se sentía pesado y torpe. Ante él, grandes ojos azules brillaban amenazantes en la oscuridad del lugar. Los mismos ojos que antes le miraron con amor.

—Al fin estaremos juntos, Levi... Mi dulce mariposa...


	6. Dulces mañanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 6
> 
> Tema: Wearing each other clothes / Vistiendo la ropa del otro
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 900 palabras
> 
> Summary: ¿Había algo mejor que tener un día libre? La gloriosa vista apenas abrió los ojos le confirmó que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho romance y sensualidad, espero les guste.

¿Había algo mejor que tener el día libre? Erwin llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando sin parar, que ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo un día libre, pero estaba seguro de que ya había pasado más de un año. Cuando le dijeron que se veía cansado justo después de derramar su café sobre los informes en los que había trabajado toda la noche, supo que era hora de dejar el trabajo al menos por unas horas, pero la insistencia de Hanji en que se tomara uno o dos días de descanso fue tal que acabó por convencerlo. De cualquier forma, de qué servía que pasara todo el día trabajando si acabaría por arruinarlo todo al quedarse dormido con el café en la mano.

Esa noche fue a dormir bastante tarde, tanto que incluso Levi, que siempre le esperaba despierto, ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Intentó acostarse sin hacer ruido, tratando de no mover demasiado la cama, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano tratándose de él. Apenas tocó las sábanas, Levi le miró a los ojos con sorpresa pues estaba seguro de que pasaría toda la noche haciendo los informes de nuevo.

Quiso convencerlo de volver a dormir, pero llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse que en cuanto Levi comenzó a besarle no pudo resistirse, ¿cómo podría resistirse a los dulces labios y la suave piel de su capitán? Así se les fue la noche, entre besos, caricias y sonrisas cariñosas, porque claro, Levi también disfrutaba de esos momentos luego de haber descuidado su relación a causa de sus obligaciones.

Justo antes de dormir, cuando Levi le preguntó a qué hora se iría a seguir con el trabajo, no tuvo que pensar dos veces antes de sugerir que se tomara el día también, asegurando que se olvidarían de todo por veinticuatro horas y sólo serían ellos dos en esa habitación que se había convertido en su pequeño mundo privado. Erwin estaba seguro de que se negaría, pero al parecer le había complacido tanto esa noche que no solo aceptó sino que además tuvieron otra ronda, igual de dulce pero mucho más intensa. El día no podía ir mejor.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Apenas los primeros rayos del sol interrumpieron su descanso, Erwin buscó el cálido cuerpo de su pareja para abrazarle y volver a dormir, encontrándose con la cama vacía. Suspiró, decepcionado, creyendo que todo había sido una mentira y que seguramente ya estaría en el campo entrenando a su equipo. Aun sin querer abrir los ojos, sus manos buscaron la almohada de Levi, deseando al menos poder tener su aroma cerca para quedarse dormido.

—No puedo creer que me reemplaces con una almohada.

La tan conocida voz de Levi le hizo abrir los ojos con pereza, sorprendido por su presencia en la habitación.

—¿Levi? Creí que te habías ido… —Quiso quejarse por su ausencia, pero apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre él, su mente olvidó por completo cualquier clase de pensamiento razonable.

Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía ser mejor, ahí estaba Levi, vestido únicamente con su camisa, que le quedaba tan grande que cubría sus muslos hasta la mitad y caía provocativamente por sus hombros. Erwin, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de a seductora imagen de su pareja, estuvo seguro de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera competir con semejando belleza.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Levi tratando de disimular su vergüenza, provocada por la forma en que le miraba, como si quisiera devorarle.

Sólo se había levantado porque necesitaba ir al baño, pero no pensaba ir desnudo y mucho menos quería perder tiempo en vestirse si después tendría que quitarse la ropa de nuevo para volver a la cama. Como una respuesta a sus dudas, la camisa de Erwin se asomaba debajo de la cama, justo al alcance de su mano.

No dudó en ponérsela, sorprendiéndose al notar que aún conservaba el delicado aroma de su colonia. Aspiró por unos segundos, dejándose envolver por el olor del hombre que amaba, y luego se levantó para cumplir con su objetivo y poder regresar a la cama. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con que Erwin había tenido el descaro de abrazarse a una simple almohada en la primera oportunidad, molestándose ante su facilidad para reemplazarle.

Iba a reclamar, a despertarlo, tirarlo de la cama y, seguramente, dejar de hablarle por un tiempo hasta que se arrepintiera por sus acciones, quizás cinco o diez minutos, y luego acabaría por volver a la cama con él, dejando que le rodeara con sus brazos. Iba a hacer todo eso, pero la penetrante mirada que Erwin le daba desde la cama le hizo temblar, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de sus intenciones.

—Te ves tan sensual… deberías despertarme así todas las mañanas. —Comentó Erwin con voz grave, erizando la piel del capitán. Deseaba tanto tenerle temblando bajo su cuerpo que no dudó en extender una mano hacia él, invitándole en silencio a volver a la cama.

—Estás exagerando. —Fue su respuesta, pero no tardó en acercarse, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y dejándose atraer por él.

Erwin no tardó en colocarse sobre su cuerpo, besando la piel que quedaba expuesta por el tamaño de la prenda y ganando sus deliciosos suspiros a cambio. Definitivamente, ambos necesitaban más días libres, y más de esas mañanas, despertando con el dulce sabor de su amado.


	7. Frío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7
> 
> Tema: Hot chocolate / Chocolate caliente
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 844 palabras
> 
> Summary: Sus manos estaban frías, su nariz también, pero él conocía el remedio perfecto

Sus manos estaban frías. No, más bien heladas. Afuera había comenzado a nevar justo cuando Levi volvía del entrenamiento y no había podido evitar que su ropa se mojara por la humedad del ambiente, mientras que la nieve dificultaba su caminar, obligándole a pasar más tiempo afuera del que deseaba.

Para cuando llegó al cuartel, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, descansando y resguardándose del inclemente clima, y él les envidió por no estar empapados en agua helada, tan helada que ya comenzaba a congelarse en su ropa. Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa mojada, que no hacía más que aumentar su incomodidad.

Deseaba tanto un baño de agua caliente... pero con ese clima seria imposible. Maldijo de nuevo mientras llegaba a la habitación, rogando secretamente que Erwin se encontrara ahí. El podría ayudarle a entrar en calor. Con un poco de suerte, aun estaría despierto y podría convencerle de tener un poco de acción. O por lo menos podría acostarse muy cerca de él y dejar que sus cálidos y fuertes brazos le envolvieran, compartiendo su calor corporal.

Estaba pensando cosas demasiado cursis, pero una parte de él estaba segura de que moriría congelado, por lo que realmente no le importó permitirse tener esa clase de pensamientos. En los peores momentos, en los mejores, en cualquier momento, Erwin siempre estaba en su mente, y estaba seguro de que así seguiría hasta su último suspiro.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, ni siquiera la luna había tenido la sutileza de alumbrar un poco su llegada y, en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, supo de inmediato que estaba sólo. Erwin no estaba ahí, y seguramente no pasaría la noche con él.

Suspiró, resignado a pasar la noche en soledad y congelarse hasta entumirse. Realmente no sonaba tan mal, si se cambiaba de ropa y se metía a la cama de inmediato probablemente no resentiría tanto el cambio. Se desnudó cerca de la puerta para evitar mojar todo el suelo, así no tendría que secarlo todo por la mañana.

Erwin, que había estado observándole en silencio desde atrás, aprovechó su distracción para acercarse y rodearlo con uno de sus brazos pues el otro lo usaba para sostener una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas.

—Estas helado. —Susurró en su oído, sintiéndole estremecer.

—¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó con fingido desinterés, acercándose más a su cuerpo en busca de calor. Se sentía tan bien que se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción, haciendo sonreír a Erwin.

—En la cocina. —Erwin le atrajo aún más cerca, besando sin prisas su cuello mientras comenzaba a guiarle a la cama, cuidando que el contenido de las tazas no se derramara. Levi estaba demasiado dócil esa noche y no perdería la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

En cuanto Levi se giró para besarlo, pudo sentir lo frío que se encontraba su cuerpo. Sus manos, su nariz, sus hombros, toda su piel estaba helada y sus labios comenzaban a tomar un tono azulado propio de la hipotermia. Preocupado, le empujó suavemente a la cama para que se sentara y dejó la bandeja a su lado mientras buscaba algunas mantas para cubrirlo.

—Toma, te ayudará a entrar en calor. —Se sentó a su lado, abrazándole sobre las mantas luego de entregarle una de las tazas.

Levi observó el extraño líquido, inseguro de querer probar algo de un tono tan oscuro y espeso. No acostumbraba tomar café, pero la bebida que Erwin le ofrecía se veía más como la tierra mojada, causándole una terrible impresión.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? Nunca pensé que tratarías de matarme. —Se quejó, demandando una explicación con su mirada.

Erwin, incapaz de contener una amplia sonrisa, bebió un poco para demostrarle que no era nada extraño ni mucho menos venenoso. —Es chocolate caliente. Solía encantarme cuando era niño, pero es un lujo que no podemos darnos aquí en la legión.

Los ojos de Levi aún mostraban desconfianza, pero si era algo que Erwin adoraba en su infancia, valdría la pena conocer el sabor. Con cuidado, llevó la taza hasta su boca, probando un poco.

—Es demasiado dulce. —Se quejó, aunque no le desagradaba del todo. Incluso podía entender que los niños amaran ese sabor.

—Eso te devolverá el calor. —Erwin sonrió, besando su frente mientras bebían en silencio. Le traía tantos recuerdos que resultaba abrumador.

A pesar de sus quejas por el sabor, Levi bebió hasta la última gota de chocolate, y Erwin tomó la taza de sus manos de inmediato, dejando ambas sobre la mesa de noche para poder besarle. Le besó lentamente, saboreando sus dulces labios que aún conservaban la calidez y el sabor de la deliciosa bebida, mucho más deliciosa viniendo de los labios de su amado.

—Tu boca es deliciosa… —Susurró Erwin contra sus labios, incapaz de alejarse de ellos. —Sabes a chocolate caliente.

Levi pensaba protestar y culparlo por ello, pero sus besos alejaron todo pensamiento muy lejos, al igual que las mantas, que dejaron de ser necesarias cuando Erwin le hizo entrar en calor.


	8. Cama individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 8
> 
> Tema: Spooning / Cucharita
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, AU
> 
> 940 palabras
> 
> Summary: La reservación había estado equivocada, ¿cómo esperaban que durmieran juntos en una cama individual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y volvió el romance! Espero que disfruten la historia de hoy.

—¿Cómo que hubo un error?

La molestia en la voz de Levi podía notarse por todo el lugar, pero aun así Erwin no se molestó en reprochárselo. Él mismo estaba bastante molesto por el error y por la negativa de la empleada a solucionarlo. Se suponía que habían reservado una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales para ese viaje de negocios, aunque en realidad solo necesitaban una, pero al llegar al hotel les informaron que había habido un error en su reservación. No sólo había una sola cama en la habitación, ese no hubiera sido un problema realmente, no, en la habitación había únicamente una cama individual.

—Lo lamento mucho, señores, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, el hotel está lleno. —La asustada chica se disculpó con ellos varias veces, pero incluso eso no arreglaba el problema de dónde pasarían la noche.

Era una ciudad pequeña, y las oficinas de la compañía estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que no había otro hotel en varios kilómetros, sin mencionar que no había considerado la renta de un vehículo ya que estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para ir caminando. Era simplemente un desastre.

—¿No hay forma de mover otra cama a la habitación? Un colchón, al menos. —Erwin intentó negociar, haciendo uso de sus efectivas técnicas de seducción aunque estaba seguro de que Levi le castigaría después por coquetear con esa mujer. Estaba tan desesperado que prefería aceptar las consecuencias.

—No es posible, todas las camas están ocupadas.

Erwin iba a quejarse por la mala atención y el deficiente servicio del hotel cuando, inesperadamente, Levi interrumpió la conversación.

—Tomaremos la habitación.

Ambos, Erwin y la recepcionista, le vieron con sorpresa. Él porque conocía la personalidad difícil de su pareja y ella porque no esperaba que fueran a ceder. La mujer les entregó la llave y les indicó el camino hasta la habitación, dejando que ambos se hicieran cargo de llevar su equipaje pues tampoco había personal disponible para ayudarles.

—Este lugar es horrible. —Se quejó Erwin, cargando las maletas de ambos mientras Levi abría la puerta y encendía las luces.

Ambos hombres se miraron y suspiraron con cansancio, cerrando la puerta al entrar. La habitación era mucho más pequeña de lo que esperaban, ni siquiera había forma de poner una cama extra en ese lugar y la que estaba ahí, pese a su tamaño, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio en la habitación. Un pequeño closet y un tocador y adiós al espacio libre. Si tenían que pasar más de dos noches ahí acabarían por sufrir claustrofobia.

—Toma la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo. —Anunció Levi mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa. Había sido un viaje de casi diez horas y, sumado al asunto del hotel, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir, no importaba si era en el suelo o el closet o incluso bajo la cama.

—No. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, ni siquiera podría acostarme en esa cama tan pequeña.

Los dos miraron la cama al mismo tiempo. Era muy pequeña, tanto el largo como el ancho eran insuficientes para que ambos pudieran dormir ahí, y ni hablar de hacer otras cosas en ella. No serviría ni siquiera para dormir.

Erwin estaba a punto de sugerir que durmieran en el suelo, sentados contra la pared, cuando recordó una de esas películas que habían visto alguna vez, donde los protagonistas dormían en una cama similar a esa en una posición bastante peculiar. No podía recordar el nombre, pero recordaba la posición y supuso que no perdían nada con probar.

—Levi, tengo una idea.

Y así, luego de cambiarse de ropa y lavar sus dientes, le explicó su idea y cómo podría ayudarles a salir del problema. Levi no estaba muy convencido de hacerle caso, sobre todo porque Erwin era demasiado grande y dudaba mucho que hubiera suficiente espacio para los dos, pero al final acabó cediendo, dispuesto a intentarlo.

Erwin fue el primero en entrar a la cama, encorvándose lo suficiente para que sus pies no quedaran volando y al mismo tiempo dejando espacio para que Levi pudiera acostarse también. Una vez que se hubo acomodado, Levi se unió a él, dándole la espalda tal como le había indicado y acercándose tanto como era físicamente posible.

El cuerpo de Erwin se había acoplado perfectamente al suyo y, contrario a lo que pensaba, no era tan incómodo. En su apartamento, aunque dormían juntos, usualmente Erwin le abrazaba por un rato y luego ambos se movían tanto que acababan cada uno en un extremo de la cama, sobre todo los días más calurosos. No era que no amaran dormir juntos, pero era algo inconsciente.

Y, sin embargo, en ese momento estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentirle en todo su cuerpo, como si por primera vez experimentaran el goce de dormir juntos, compartiendo su calor y respirando el aroma del otro.

Erwin rodeó su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndole más cerca para besar su cabello, embriagándose con su aroma. Levi sonrió sabiendo que no podía verle y cubrió la mano de Erwin con la suya. Quizás la posición no era tan mala después de todo, nunca antes se habían sentido tan cercanos y tan llenos del otro como en ese momento.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, Levi no pudo seguir ignorando cierto detalle que llamaba su atención, impidiéndole dormir, y, sin moverse, le llamó suavemente.

—Erwin… ¿estás duro?

La falta de respuesta fue más que suficiente para saber que tenía razón, sin embargo, más que molestarse, Levi pensó que no sería tan malo conseguir una cama así para su apartamento.


	9. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 9
> 
> Tema: Doing something together / Haciendo algo juntos
> 
> Advertencias: Trastornos mentales, manipulación, secuestro, síndrome de Estocolmo.
> 
> 1012 palabras
> 
> Summary: Era una nueva vida, totalmente diferente a la anterior. Y le gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El drabble de hoy es la segunda parte de Chasing butterflies, del día 5, es más serio que los otros días, por favor lean las advertencias y absténganse de leer si no es de su agrado. Para los que se animen a leerlo, espero les guste. La tercera y última parte de esta historia la publicaré el próximo sábado.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? La habitación era tan oscura que no podía saberlo. Había tratado de calcular el tiempo en base a las visitas de Erwin, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no funcionaría. El mismo Erwin le había dicho que estaban muy lejos de la ciudad y que había renunciado a su trabajo en la universidad. Las pocas veces que salía, era para hacer las compras.

Levi no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero no era tan malo como había pensado al inicio. Erwin era muy amable con él, le cuidaba, alimentaba y aseaba, a Levi no le hacía falta nada. Aunque todo el tiempo le mantenía desnudo, el cuarto era cálido, y aunque le mantenía encadenado, las cadenas eran suficientemente largas para permitirle moverse por todo el cuarto.

El cuarto era bastante amplio. No había ventanas, pero había un tragaluz en el techo que iluminaba durante todo el día y le permitía ver el cielo. Había una cocina, un pequeño comedor, un par de sillones y una cama bastante amplia y cómoda. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, si quería otra cosa, Erwin la conseguía para él. Era simplemente perfecto.

Los primeros días aún pensaba en su vieja vida, en las personas que había dejado atrás, pero pronto descubrió que realmente no importaba. Nunca conoció a su padre, su madre había muerto cuando apenas era un niño y su tío, aunque se encargó de él tan bien como pudo, estaba lejos de ser un hombre ejemplar. A sus amigos, por otro lado, los extrañaba algunas veces.

Aún recordaba cuando les había hablado de su relación con Erwin y como intentaron hacer que terminara esa relación según ellos "enfermiza". Que un hombre de casi cuarenta años saliera con un chico de diecisiete no podía ser algo normal. Levi les había ignorado, acusándolos de no querer verle feliz pues, pese a todo, estaba seguro de que su felicidad estaba junto al profesor Smith. Erwin le trataba bien, le hacía sentir amado, le trataba con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo creía en él y le impulsaba a alcanzar sus metas. Fue Erwin quien le devolvió las ganas de soñar. Y luego le arrebató todo.

—Erwin... —le llamó, aunque pocas veces hablaba cuando estaban en esa situación. —Hagamos algo juntos.

Erwin le miró a los ojos por un momento antes de volver a mirar en silencio su cuerpo. Levi estaba inmovilizado contra la pared, sus manos sujetas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas separadas por una barra metálica que le impedía cerrarlas; le había hecho beber un estimulante, por lo que se dedicaba a observarle mientras hacía efecto. Su piel se encontraba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, su respiración era pesada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Una imagen digna de admirar.

—Eres tan hermoso… No me canso de admirarte. —Susurro mientras se acercaba a él, recorriendo su piel con sus manos y sintiéndole temblar bajo su toque. Tantas veces había deseado tenerle de esa forma... Comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, ansioso por sentir que Levi le pertenecía. —Tengamos una cita. Te llevaré al parque, saldremos a cenar, lo que tú quieras…

Levi no esperaba aquello, pero no iba a negar que, aunque no le creía del todo, le hacía feliz su propuesta. Quiso abrazarle y besar sus labios por la emoción, después de todo era sólo un niño viviendo su primer amor, pero las restricciones en sus muñecas le impidieron hacerlo. No importaba, Erwin sabía cuánto lo amaba.

Erwin no amaba a Levi. Desde que fue diagnosticado con trastorno de personalidad antisocial durante su adolescencia, supo que nunca sería capaz de sentir nada por nadie. Era incapaz de sentir empatía por otras personas y a menudo no le importaba pasar sobre los demás para conseguir lo que quería, sin embargo, con Levi era diferente. Sí, había cedido a su impulso egoísta de monopolizarlo, pero estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por él era lo más cercano al amor que jamás podría experimentar.

Con Levi podía ignorar sus demonios internos, su voz se alzaba por sobre todas las voces en su mente, en sus ojos desaparecían sus alucinaciones, el sabor de su piel resaltaba sobre la amargura de su vida. Levi era todo lo que siempre deseo, lo que necesitaba para sentirse realmente humano. Lo que sentía por él no lo sentiría nunca por nadie más, y la única forma que tenía para demostrárselo era hacerle feliz. Después de todo, le había robado todo con tal de tenerlo sólo para él. Luego de casi tres meses, Erwin aún se preguntaba por qué había aceptado su confinamiento con tanta facilidad.

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, pero interpretó el brillo en sus ojos como una respuesta positiva. Erwin sonrió, era sólo un niño, era un ángel. Para sorpresa de Levi, le liberó de las cadenas y demás restricciones, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, deseando hacerle el amor con ternura, como la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, con toda la delicadeza que merecía.

Levi, aunque no entendía el repentino cambio en su actitud, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en cualquier cosa. Necesitaba de Erwin y su forma de amarle...

* * *

Aunque siempre dormían juntos, era la primera vez que Levi no estaba encadenado y, sorpresivamente, en ningún momento intentó o siquiera pensó en huir. Estaba bien con Erwin, con su nueva vida, totalmente diferente a la anterior. Más feliz, más plena.

Tuvieron su cita el día siguiente. Erwin le compró ropa para la ocasión e hicieron todas las cosas que había prometido, incluso le llevó a bailar después de cenar. Ambos disfrutaron de ese tiempo juntos como nunca antes, sin miedo a ser descubiertos, sin explicaciones o excusas sobre su relación.

A esa cita siguieron muchas más. Levi aun prefería mantenerse desnudo cuando estaba en casa, Erwin aun amaba verle encadenado a la pared, pero se complementaban de una forma que nadie más entendería. Eran sólo ellos dos, ellos y su pequeño mundo de cuatro paredes.


	10. Azul esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10
> 
> Tema: Gazing into eachothers' eyes / Mirándose a los ojos
> 
> Advertencias: Drama, tragedia, romance
> 
> 853 palabras
> 
> Summary: Si alguien le preguntara cuál era su color favorito, indudablemente respondería que el azul. No ese azul oscuro que parecía estar tan a la moda esos días. No, ese color era demasiado banal. El azul que le gustaba era el azul del cielo, el azul que le devolvía la esperanza. El azul de los ojos de Erwin.

Si alguien le preguntara cuál era su color favorito, indudablemente respondería que el azul. No ese azul oscuro que parecía estar tan a la moda esos últimos días, ni el azul de las joyas en las manos de los hombres adinerados. No, ese color era demasiado banal, muy corriente. El azul que le gustaba, el que amaba observar por horas cada que tenía la oportunidad, era el azul del cielo, ese azul claro con matices más oscuros que le llenaba de paz. El azul que le devolvía la esperanza cuando creía que todo estaba perdido. El azul de los ojos de Erwin.

Para Levi, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera compararse con la singular belleza de sus ojos. Desde la primera vez que los vio, Levi supo que ese era el lugar donde quería morir.

—Levi... ¿sigues despierto?

La voz de Erwin sonaba lejana, dulce, como si cantara para él en un sutil intento por hacerle dormir, aun cuando sus palabras expresaban todo lo contrario. Su voz siempre había tenido un efecto relajante en él, la sola idea de no volver a escucharla le aterraba más que la muerte misma.

—Sigo aquí. —Respondió simplemente, intentando en vano acercarse a él. Las heridas en su cuerpo ya no le permitían moverse.

Erwin, que aún conservaba un poco de fuerza pero no la suficiente para salvarlos a ambos, se movió más cerca, usando su única mano para acariciar el rostro de Levi en un intento por hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él, que no se iría, que estarían juntos hasta el final.

—Esto es inesperadamente tranquilo. —Comentó Erwin, su voz un poco más débil, como un suave susurro atraído por el viento.

Levi asintió. Estaba oscureciendo, lo más probable era que ya no hubiera más titanes a su alrededor, al igual que ya no quedaba nadie más con vida. Ni siquiera ellos dos se consideraban sobrevivientes, tan sólo esperaban pacientemente por el descanso que no llegaba. Pudo haber visto a su alrededor para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, pero eso significaría perder valiosos segundos en una acción inútil, segundos que bien podía pasar apreciando los azules ojos del único hombre al que había amado en su vida. La única persona valiosa para él.

Pudo haber lamentado que Erwin corriera su misma suerte, pero lo cierto era que estaba agradecido. Erwin no se quedaría sólo en ese mundo que esperaba demasiado de él, y él mismo no tendría que recorrer sólo ese camino que tanto temor le causaba. Si bien no estaba asustado de morir, tenía miedo de separarse de Erwin. Lo único que lamentaba, lo que le llenaba de tristeza, era no poder estar más tiempo junto a él.

Erwin, consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado, le sonrió dulcemente intentando darle consuelo. Él, por el contrario, no tenía miedo y más bien agradecía el haber estado a su lado cuando las cosas se complicaron, de esa forma al menos podría acompañarle hasta su último aliento. Porque Erwin no pensaba morir antes que Levi.

No sabía que decir, estaba seguro de que todo lo había dicho ya, por lo que sólo se mantuvo en silencio, seguro de que Levi haría lo mismo debido a lo cansado que se encontraba. Ambos habían perdido ya mucha sangre, y la fría noche no hacía más que entumir sus cuerpos adormecidos, aliviando un poco el dolor de sus heridas. Habían hablado de todo mientras estuvieron juntos, se habían profesado amor bajo las estrellas y se habían reprochado sus defectos a la cara. No había palabras no dichas entre ellos dos.

Erwin le miraba a los ojos, recordando aquellas veces en que, siendo un niño, jugaba con sus compañeros de la escuela a sostenerles la mirada. En aquel entonces no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, mirando la luna en los ojos de Levi, Erwin no necesitó parpadear. No habría nada que le hiciera apartar su mirada de él en esos momentos.

Los ojos de Levi le habían hipnotizado desde su primer encuentro en el subterráneo. Ese frío acero de sus ojos grises parecía mortal, pero Erwin estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de morir si de esa forma podía perderse en su mirada de hielo. Y así lo hizo. Varias veces bromeó con él diciendo que sus ojos le perforaban el alma cual cuchillas, pero es que de verdad su mirada penetrante lograba intimidarle algunas veces. Era como si pudiera ver a través de él, cosa que confirmaba cuando Levi siempre parecía saber exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Deseaba tanto poder besarle una última vez…

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera si había llegado a amanecer. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la mirada del otro y la promesa de volver a estar juntos en un lugar mejor, lejos de la devastación y el dolor que les rodeaban. Ambos exhalaron su último aliento al mismo tiempo, Erwin adorando la luna en su mirada y Levi dejando que la esperanza en sus ojos alejara sus miedos. Mirándose a los ojos, los amantes al fin encontraron la paz.


	11. Golpe de calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11
> 
> Tema: Eating ice cream / Comiendo helado
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, slice of life
> 
> 814 palabras
> 
> Summary: Treinta y seis grados. Treinta y seis malditos grados. Era como un infierno en la Tierra, pero quizás el aire acondicionado no necesitaba ser reparado con tanta urgencia.

Treinta y seis grados. Treinta y seis malditos grados. Era como un infierno en la Tierra, sobre todo en ese lugar, donde rara vez sufrían de temperaturas tan altas. Ni siquiera se veían personas en la calle a causa del extremo calor. Por suerte era fin de semana y no tenían que salir de casa. Por desgracia, el aire acondicionado llevaba meses descompuesto.

Erwin había tratado de arreglarlo por la mañana, pero el calor le abrumaba y le impedía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Levi, al ver que su esfuerzo no daba frutos, decidió abrir las ventanas de la casa, pero resultó contraproducente pues el aire que entraba, lejos de refrescarlos, no hacía más que aumentar el calor.

Cansados, acalorados y agobiados, se dejaron caer en el suelo lado a lado, disfrutando la frescura de los mosaicos aunque el alivio se esfumó de inmediato. A pesar de estar sin camisa, el calor de sus cuerpos habían calentado el suelo en segundos.

—Creo que voy a derretirme. —Se quejó Erwin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si de esa forma pudiera alejar un poco el calor, aunque el sudor de sus parpados le irritó, haciéndole quejarse.

Levi se quejó en respuesta, sintiendo las calientes gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel. Jamás se había sentido tan sucio, incluso se había duchado varias veces con agua fría, pero no ayudaba ni un poco, el calor era tan intenso que sudaba bajo la regadera.

Ni siquiera querían tocarse. El calor era tan intenso que el simple roce de sus manos se sentía como fuego. Era simplemente insoportable.

—Tal vez si dormimos por un par de días será más fácil. —Levi le miró tratando de parecer serio con su propuesta, pero el calor abrasador le impedía incluso dormir a gusto. Claro que nunca admitiría que era debido a que Erwin no podía abrazarle como de costumbre.

—Mi amor, no creo que pueda dormir si tengo que estar lejos de ti. —Erwin le sonrió, era la única forma en que podía expresarle su amor sin contacto físico, sin mencionar que esa misma falta de contacto despertaba su lado cariñoso.

Erwin iba a quejarse más, incluso pensaba en sugerirle que tomaran otra ducha, pero entonces recordó que aún quedaba un poco de helado de un par de días antes, cuando pasaron la tarde viendo películas mientras se acurrucaban en el sillón y comían golosinas. Una tarde perfecta.

—Espera, tengo una idea.

Erwin le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, pero el calor le tenía tan irritado que no le dio importancia. Lo último que necesitaba era a Erwin sobre él tratando de aumentar aún más su temperatura.

Divertido por su reacción, Erwin se tomó su tiempo para buscar el bote de helado de vainilla y el chocolate líquido para acompañarlo. Iba a buscar un par de copas para servirlo, pero una idea mejor pasó por su mente. Una mucho más divertida.

Volvió a la sala en silencio, observando a Levi a medida que se iba aproximando. Traviesas gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello y su marcado abdomen, haciéndole desear atraparlas con su lengua, deseaba más y más recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua.

Se agachó a su lado, sonriendo al notar que no le prestaba atención. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser ignorado por él. Tomó un poco de helado con la cuchara y, sin previo aviso, lo dejó caer sobre el abdomen de Levi.

—¿¡Que crees que haces!? —Se quejó intentando levantarse, siendo apresado por Erwin que le mantuvo en el suelo.

La combinación del helado sobre su piel caliente le hizo estremecer, pero también pudo sentir algo más, un extraño calor recorriendo su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con los treinta y seis grados del exterior, pero que seguramente se debían a la intensa mirada de Erwin.

—Sirvo un poco de helado. No había copas limpias. —Sonriendo con malicia, tomó el chocolate líquido y derramó un poco sobre el postre, dejando caer un poco en la piel de Levi.

—Ahora ambos podremos refrescarnos. —Dicho esto, se inclinó sobre él para comenzar a lamer el helado lentamente, pasando su lengua sobre la piel de Levi para limpiar el chocolate.

Levi no lograba entender cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero el calor que sentía en ese momento era totalmente diferente al molesto calor que sentía antes. Era más agradable, más ardiente, más pasional.

Al terminar de saborear el dulce, luego de asegurarse de lamer hasta la última gota que se hubiera derretido sobre la piel de su novio, Erwin sonrió satisfecho. Habían logrado olvidarse del clima y ahora la piel de Levi ardía por razones muy diferentes. Motivado por sus dulces suspiros y su respiración pesada, Erwin repitió el proceso un par de veces más, cada vez bajando más por su cuerpo. Quizás el aire acondicionado no necesitaba ser reparado con tanta urgencia.


	12. Humanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 12
> 
> Tema: Arguing / Discutiendo
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama
> 
> 1006 palabras
> 
> Summary: Era como si el cielo de pronto dejara de ser inalcanzable, como si Dios se volviera humano.

—¡Ignoraste mis órdenes! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

La voz del comandante resonó por todo el pasillo, alertando a algunos soldados que pasaban por ahí de que debían alejarse de inmediato. Erwin, siempre tan cortés y amable con todos sus hombres, rara vez se molestaba con alguien al punto de gritar sin importarle que le escucharan. Todos en el cuartel conocían los rumores, cuando él se enojaba, era mucho peor que el capitán Levi.

La mayoría se alejaron de inmediato, temerosos por empeorar aún más su molestia, otros, se acercaron a la puerta entreabierta del despacho, curiosos por saber quién era el desafortunado que había provocado la ira del comandante. Apenas supieron de quien se trataba, salieron corriendo lejos de ahí, seguros de que el mundo llegaría a su fin si esos dos hombres se enfrentaban.

Eren y Jean, que pasaban por ahí por casualidad debido a sus deberos, no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad luego de verles huir. Nunca habían visto a su superior tan molesto y temían que se tratara de algún novato. Probablemente había cometido un error grave que comprometió su misión, de otro modo no estaría tan alterado. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, acordando en silencio que sólo echarían un vistazo y luego se irían para no entrometerse. Claro que no era porque estuvieran aterrados por la ira del comandante.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, asegurándose de que nadie les viera, cuando otra voz se escuchó desde el despacho, dejándolos helados.

—¡Estaba siguiendo tus órdenes!

Incapaces de creer lo que estaban escuchando, se asomaron por la pequeña apertura de la puerta tan sólo para descubrir con horror que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La persona a quien el comandante le estaba gritando de esa forma era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Levi. Ahora podían entender por qué todos habían huido.

—¿Y mis órdenes incluían abandonar tu posición y atacar sin cuidado? —Erwin se cruzó de brazos, su mirada severa clavada en los ojos del capitán.

Su dura expresión hizo temblar a los chicos que les espiaban en silencio, pero Levi ni siquiera pestañeo. Acababa de atender sus heridas y lo único que quería era ir a descansar, pero Erwin insistió tanto en que tenían que hablar que no pudo negarse, aunque tampoco tenía sentido, ya sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir. Sí, había abandonado su posición, pero todo fue por seguir sus órdenes y, de paso, proteger a Erwin de ser atacado.

—No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, de cualquier forma todo salió bien. —Levi suspiró y se apoyó contra el escritorio, mirando a Erwin con seriedad. Estaba cansado; su plan, si salía con vida del repentino enfrentamiento, era descansar un poco y pasar la noche con él, aunque eso último parecía imposible.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! Por Dios, Levi, tan sólo mírate.

Ambos chicos dieron un salto. Nunca esperaron que la voz del comandante pudiera elevarse aún más. Él, que siempre era amable con todos y siempre parecía pensar con la cabeza fría, a quien nunca habían visto reclamarle a nadie por cometer un error, ahora parecía haber perdido la calma repentinamente. Pero lo que más les confundía era que estuviera molesto precisamente con el capitán. Entendían que, siendo tan importante para la legión, no pudieran permitirse perderlo con tanta facilidad, pero Eren sabía que no era la primera vez que Levi arriesgaba su vida o iba contras las órdenes de Erwin. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Pero no lo hice! —Gritó Levi. Comenzaba a hartarse de toda esa situación. Claro que entendía la molestia de Erwin, que más bien era preocupación disfrazada, pero no quería seguir discutiendo por algo que ya había pasado. —Sí, desobedecí tus órdenes para salvar tu vida, ahora déjame en paz.

Cuando Levi le dio la espalda para irse, los chicos se miraron aterrados, conscientes de que no podrían esconderse antes de que llegara a la puerta. Podían fingir que pasaban por ahí por casualidad, pero los gritos de ambos eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban hasta el final del pasillo, sería imposible que no lo hubieran notado. Estaban perdidos.

O al menos eso pensaban, pues la situación se volvió aún más extraña de lo que ya era. Antes de que Levi pudiera alejarse, Erwin le había abrazado por la espalda, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, los dos hombres más fuertes, los más importantes, los que más admiraban, compartían un abrazo que parecía no incomodarles.

Por un momento estuvieron seguros de que Levi se molestaría, incluso temieron por la integridad del comandante pues sabían lo mucho que detestaba el contacto físico, y estaban listos para ir y separarlo en caso de que fuera necesario, aun si acababan perdiendo algunos dientes en el proceso. Pero el infierno nunca se desató.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso… sabes que no soportaría perderte. —Susurró Erwin en su oído, pero los chicos fueron capaces de escucharlo también debido al repentino silencio.

Levi, para sorpresa de ambos, cerró los ojos y se relajó en sus brazos, permitiendo que su calidez le embriagara y borrara el dolor de sus heridas.

—Esa es la única orden que no puedo cumplir. —Respondió Levi, uniendo su frente a la de Erwin.

No lograban entender cómo habían pasado de discutir arrebatadamente a un momento tan íntimo, pero el verlos a ellos de esa forma, tan humanos, movió algo en ellos que no sabían cómo explicar. Era como si el cielo de pronto dejara de ser inalcanzable, como si Dios se volviera humano.

Sus superiores compartieron un corto beso, ajenos a la presencia de los chicos y a lo que pasaba por sus mentes, olvidándose de todo excepto la presencia del contrario.

Compartiendo una mirada cómplice, ambos decidieron darles la privacidad que necesitaban. Cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido y se alejaron del despacho, ignorando el calor en sus rostros provocado por lo que acababan de presenciar.


	13. El hombre perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 13
> 
> Tema: Morning rituals / Rituales matutinos
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, slice of life
> 
> 660 palabras
> 
> Summary: A la vista de todos, Erwin era el hombre perfecto. Mientras no estuvieran en batalla, su apariencia siempre se mantenía pulcra. Era como si durmiera perfectamente y entonces se levantara temprano para arreglar su apariencia antes de salir de la habitación.

A la vista de todos, Erwin era el hombre perfecto. Mientras no estuvieran en batalla, su apariencia siempre se mantenía pulcra. Su cabello peinado perfectamente, su rostro limpio, su ropa ordenada, su expresión tranquila… era como si durmiera perfectamente y entonces se levantara temprano para arreglar su apariencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Nada más lejano a la realidad. Erwin pasaban entre tres y cuatro horas al día en su habitación, de las cuales dormía tan sólo dos, pues el resto del tiempo lo invertía en actividades mucho más interesantes y divertidas en compañía de Levi. Por las mañanas, apenas dedicaba unos minutos a su apariencia ya que prefería comenzar de inmediato con sus ocupaciones, de esa forma podía ganar algunos minutos al final del día para pasarlos con su pareja.

Y, pese al poco tiempo que dedicaba a ello, cada mañana seguía un estricto procedimiento para arreglarse. Una especie de ritual.

Su día empezaba en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol llegaban a sus ojos, despertándole de inmediato. Se tomaba unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos por completo, acostumbrándose a la luz que molestaba su vista cansada. Apenas abría los ojos, le gusta admirar el rostro de Levi, adorando en silencio sus bellas facciones hasta que él despertaba poco después. Aunque Erwin siempre había odiado levantarse temprano, poder ver su expresión relajada al dormir hacía que valiera la pena.

Se besaban por varios minutos, algunas veces incluso iban un poco más allá y tenían una intensa sesión de sexo matinal, se miraban a los ojos, enamorados, y finalmente salían de la cama para darse un baño donde, si Erwin tenía suerte y Levi había despertado de buen humor, tendrían otro apasionado encuentro todavía más rápido que el anterior. Así de agitadas eran sus mañanas. El cariño y las caricias lentas estaban reservados para la noche, por la mañana, su único objetivo era devorar ese cuerpo que le enloquecía hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar. No había mejor forma de empezar el día que esa.

Luego del baño, Erwin tenía la costumbre de oler el cabello de Levi por unos segundos, ganándose una queja de su parte, obviamente fingida. Se vestían entre sonrisas traviesas y besos robados. Para Erwin, esa era una de las mejores partes del día pues era capaz de admirar la belleza del cuerpo de Levi, cada musculo, cada curva, cada centímetro de su blanca piel… sus ojos lo recorrían por entero, intentando convencerle de que se tomara el día libre y recorriera con sus labios esa dulce piel. Por desgracia, pocas veces podía faltar a sus obligaciones por cumplir un capricho como ese.

Una vez vestidos, Levi insistía en regañarlo por ser tan descuidado y, sin pedir permiso, le acomodaba la camisa hasta dejarla perfecta para luego pasar a su cabello. Erwin no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo mucho que Levi disfrutaba peinar su cabello, podía notarlo en la forma en que invertía valiosos minutos en desordenarlo de forma cariñosa antes de tomar el peine para acomodarlo de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo.

No era sino hasta que Erwin estaba listo que Levi se ocupaba de sí mismo. Claro, con menos atención de la que invertía en su pareja. Se vestía y peinaba rápidamente mientras Erwin se perfumaba y luego dejaba que le aplicara alguna loción también. Erwin le había dicho que era porque debían oler bien para no desagradar a sus superiores, pero la verdad era que él amaba el aroma de Levi cuando se mezclaba con la suave loción que siempre compraba para él.

Así, limpios y perfumados, ambos compartían un último beso antes de salir y comenzar con su día.

A la vista de todos, Erwin era el hombre perfecto. Pero, tras las puertas de su habitación, toda esa perfección, al igual que su excelente ánimo el resto del día, se los debía únicamente a Levi, que siempre se encargaba de cuidar de él con devoción.


	14. Luna de octubre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 14
> 
> Tema: Erwin's birthday / Cumpleaños de Erwin
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama
> 
> 952 palabras
> 
> Summary: Rápidamente, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y el día que tanto había temido finalmente llegó. El cumpleaños de Erwin. El primer cumpleaños luego de su muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la dosis de feels que todos necesitamos, especialmente para celebrar el cumpleaños del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden los pañuelos.

Rápidamente, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y el día que tanto había temido finalmente llegó. El cumpleaños de Erwin. El primer cumpleaños luego de su muerte.

Levi no tenía ánimos de nada y, sinceramente, si no despertaba ese día estaría más que satisfecho. Desde la muerte de Erwin, lo único que le daba un motivo para levantarse era su recuerdo y la promesa que le había hecho, pero ese día en particular no encontraba fuerzas por ninguna parte.

Se había preparado durante meses para ese día y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, acostado en una cama demasiado grande, demasiado fría, envuelto en sabanas que hacía mucho habían perdido el aroma de Erwin, negándose la vista del soleado día que se miraba por la ventana, justo como a Erwin le gustaba. Todo le recordaba a él, todo el tiempo, pero ese día en particular era mucho más doloroso que todos los demás

Aún recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que festejaron ese día, cuatro años antes, cuando Erwin le confesó que le gustaría volver a festejar su cumpleaños. Levi había pensado que era un tanto egoísta querer festejar su nacimiento cuando todos a su alrededor morían uno tras otro, pero pronto entendió que esa era exactamente la razón. Erwin no quería celebrar su nacimiento, quería honrar la memoria de aquellos que le habían mantenido con vida un año más.

A partir de ese año, siempre pasaban sus cumpleaños juntos. Ambos se tomaban el día libre y salían a caminar por los alrededores. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y, llegada la tarde, se sentaban bajo algún árbol y bebían hasta quedarse dormidos. Era una celebración sencilla, pero devolvía un poco de vida a sus corazones.

Esas noches, Erwin solía decirle que las lunas de octubre eran hermosas, las más bellas de todo el año, y Levi coincidía, pues había algo en ese pálido brillo que acentuaba la facciones de Erwin de una forma casi celestial. Erwin le besaba, le hacía suyo a la luz de la luna, y sólo por esa noche no importaba nada más, eran sólo dos personas que se amaban y se entregaban a ese amor.

Levi nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que pasaría ese día sólo, así como tampoco esperaba que doliera tanto. Había pasado cada día tratando de engañarse, convencido de que estaría bien, jurando que su ausencia no le dolería. Pero todo fue mentira. La ausencia de Erwin ese día dolía como si el mundo entero hubiera decidido posarse sobre él.

Su cuerpo dolía. Su corazón también. Y había llorado tanto mientras dormía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Pero el recuerdo de Erwin y los momentos que habían pasado juntos no le dejaba volver a dormir. Por su recuerdo, para honrar su memoria, para celebrar el tiempo que habían compartido, Levi decidió que debía levantarse. Iba a salir de la cama y volvería a ese lugar donde siempre festejaban, bebería en su honor y le recordaría. Aunque nadie más lo hiciera, aunque nadie lo recordara, él se encargaría de mantener vivo su recuerdo en su corazón.

Se levantó, se dio un baño y se vistió tan elegante como pudo, perfecto para una ocasión especial. Como cada año, tomó una botella de vino tinto, un par de copas y algo de comida, y se fue sin despedirse de nadie, seguro de que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a su ausencia. Tal vez nadie recordaba que era el cumpleaños de Erwin, pero quienes lo hicieran no se sorprenderían por su ausencia.

Se había encontrado con Hanji al salir, incluso pensó que haría algún comentario fuera de lugar o le molestaría al notar sus intenciones, pero ella sólo sonrió con tristeza y le deseó un buen día.

Al llegar, Levi se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, sirvió ambas copas y bebió el vino de los dos en soledad mientras recordaba a Erwin. Cada una de sus expresiones, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz, sus caricias, sus consejos… todo cuando le recordaba a Erwin, todo lo que era, estaba seguro que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, bebió casi toda la botella. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, en silencio, ahogándose en el licor y la pérdida. Se sintió más sólo que nunca, tan perdido…

Siempre pensó que sus ojos estaban secos, que nunca volvería a llorar no importaba lo que pasara, pero había estado equivocado. Las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su rostro le recordaron que aún podía sentir dolor y, al mismo tiempo, le dieron la tranquilidad de saber que nunca más volvería a sufrir. Sin Erwin, ya no le quedaba nada más.

Al final del día, cuando el cielo comenzaba a tomar colores más oscuros, Levi fue capaz de admirar la Luna en todo su esplendor, tan grande y brillante que casi podía tocarla. A Erwin le hubiera encantado. Erwin. No importaba el día o la situación, Erwin siempre estaba en su mente.

Levi miró a la Luna con tristeza, preguntándose en silencio cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar esa soledad abrumadora. Cuántos años más tendría que beber sólo hasta que el dolor finalmente lo consumiera por completo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin. —Susurró mirando a la Luna, que ya se encontraba en su punto más alto, mientras elevaba su copa hacia el cielo.

Dondequiera que estuviera, Levi estaba seguro de que Erwin estaba brindando con él, regalándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, incluso podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, susurrando un "te amo" justo antes de besarlo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, se sentía un poco menos sólo.


	15. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 15
> 
> Tema: I'm yours forever / Soy tuyo para siempre
> 
> Advertencias: Trastornos mentales, manipulación, secuestro, síndrome de Estocolmo, mención de violencia.
> 
> 1135 palabras
> 
> Summary: La puerta estaba abierta, las cadenas habían desaparecido. Erwin le estaba devolviendo su libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El drabble de hoy es la tercera y última parte de Chasing butterflies, del día 5, es más serio que los otros días, por favor lean las advertencias y absténganse de leer si no es de su agrado. Para los que se animen a leerlo, espero les guste. Me excedí un poco de palabras pero quería darle un buen final. Como siempre, no duden en comentar que les pareció, ¿imaginaban un final diferente?

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, todo parecía estar mejorando para ambos. Erwin había conseguido un nuevo empleo como editor y ganaba lo suficiente para vivir desahogadamente, habían hecho un par de viajes de fin de semana, Levi se encargaba de la casa y de la comida. Habían encontrado un equilibrio que parecía funcionar perfecto para ellos. Pero entonces, algo pasó.

Erwin había cambiado tanto… ¿acaso ya no lo deseaba? Sólo unos días atrás habían celebrado su cumpleaños, por lo que Levi estuvo seguro de que había pasado exactamente un año desde que estaban viviendo juntos. A diferencia del año anterior, cuando Erwin le había hecho el amor por primera vez, ese día le había amarrado a la cama y tomado con desesperación.

Si bien Erwin nunca le había hecho daño, desde ese día parecía molesto, desesperado, e incluso un par de veces se había olvidado de soltarlo por la noche, obligándole a dormir encadenado a la pared. Levi se sentía como un perro al que pronto abandonarían porque ya no lo amaban.

Erwin, mientras tanto, se encontraba luchando contra sí mismo y su creciente deseo de encerrar a Levi en una jaula, de donde nadie nunca pudiera sacarlo. El problema no era que quisiera enjaularlo, el problema era que, en un impulso, incluso había comenzado a buscar una jaula del tamaño adecuado.

Cada mañana, cada vez que sentía esa clase de impulsos, se miraba al espejo y no podía reconocerse, era como si el hombre que alguna vez fue no estuviera más. Y le asustaba la idea de que ese nuevo Erwin, el que le miraba con furia desde el espejo, fuera su verdadera esencia.

¿Qué había provocado aquello? Una noticia. Una simple noticia que vio por casualidad había terminado con la tranquila vida que llevaban y, de paso, con la estabilidad emocional que Levi le ayudaba a encontrar. Mientras caminaba al trabajo, una fotografía en el periódico llamó su atención. Hubiera sido imposible no notarla. En primera plana, llenando gran parte del papel, se mostraba la fotografía de Levi vistiendo su uniforme bajo la leyenda "desaparecido".

En tan sólo unos segundos, su mundo se derrumbó.

Compró el periódico tan sólo para leer el resto, acabando aún más asustado. Al parecer, no lo buscaban porque estuviera desaparecido, el mismo periódico aclaraba que Levi había huido con su pareja un año antes y, aunque no se mencionaba su nombre, Erwin estaba seguro de que muchas personas sabían que se trataba de él. Tal vez no había sido buena idea renunciar tan pronto. Lo que querían era saber de él, que Levi se pusiera en contacto con su tío pues estaba preocupado.

Erwin podía entender que su familia y amigos lo buscaran pero, ¿qué pasaría si Levi cambiaba de opinión? ¿Y si decidía que quería recuperar su vida? La vida que él le había robado y que ahora le estaba buscando de vuelta. La simple idea de perder a Levi le enfermaba. Tanto, que tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer para impedir que se fuera.

Fue en el cumpleaños de Levi cuando más miedo tuvo de hacerle daño. En la pasión del momento, mientras le besaba posesivamente, Erwin sintió la necesidad de asfixiarlo. Nunca antes lo había intentado y estaba seguro de que no podría controlarlo, por lo que se limitó a amarrarlo a la cama, asegurándose de mantenerlo de esa forma hasta la tarde del día siguiente, temeroso de que al volver la casa se encontrara vacía.

Levi no sabía que lo buscaban, pero ¿qué derecho tenía él de ocultarle esa información? Inesperadamente, Erwin se dio cuenta de que ese chico al que había reclamado como un trofeo, al que había cazado como si se tratara de un animal exótico, era también la persona más valiosa en su vida en un sentido totalmente opuesto al material. Levi era quien mantenía su mente a flote y su corazón latiendo.

Se había enamorado de él y, para demostrarlo, le devolvería su libertad.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, las cosas fueron aún peores. Erwin llevaba dos días sin tocarlo, apenas y lo miraba y no hablaban más de lo necesario. Levi no lo entendía, pero le dolía esa repentina indiferencia de parte de la única persona que le importaba. Además de Erwin, no tenía a nadie más. Sin él, estaría perdido.

Esa mañana, Erwin se había ido a prisa sin despedirse o desayunar, provocándole toda clase de pensamientos dolorosos, desde la idea de haber hecho algo que le molestara hasta la idea de que Erwin pudiera haber encontrado a alguien más, alguien mejor que él.

Paso un tiempo tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento, pero todo parecía estar en su contra. Erwin no le había encadenado, había "olvidado" las llaves sobre la mesa, junto con su billetera, y la puerta, como había podido comprobar, no estaba cerrada por fuera. Era como si Erwin quisiera echarlo pero no tuviera el valor de hacerlo directamente.

Su corazón se rompió al sentirse desechado, pero entonces, junto a las llaves, Levi encontró el viejo periódico con su fotografía y entendió todo. Erwin le había dejado libre, y dolía.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa, más tarde de lo usual, suspiró resignado al notar que Levi se había ido. Se había encargado de dejarle todo lo que necesitaba a mano y dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi que lo llevara a casa. Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa en su rostro cuando estuviera de vuelta en su hogar, de donde nunca debió haberlo sacado.

Erwin se lamentaba no haber sido capaz de darle la vida que merecía, no haberle demostrado que, a su modo, lo amaba con locura. Pero era mejor así, quizás de esa forma Levi no lo odiaría. Mientras se arrepentía por la soledad a la que se había condenado con su decisión, la puerta de la casa se abrió sin que él le diera importancia, dejándose llevar por el dolor de su pérdida.

—Compre cosas para la cena. —La voz de Levi, suave, melodiosa, detuvo su llanto por un segundo tan sólo para reemplazarlo por lágrimas de emoción. —¿Sucede algo?

Levi tembló de miedo cuando Erwin se acercó para abrazarlo, temiendo que estuviera molesto porque había salido sin permiso.

—Levi… estaba tan asustado… —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándole con cuidado, con devoción, adorándole con sus labios. En tan sólo un par de horas, supo que no viviría ni un solo día sin él. —No vuelvas a irte así…

—No lo haré. —Respondió confundido por su actitud, dejando caer las llaves y las bolsas al suelo para rodearle con sus brazos. —Soy tuyo, Erwin. Tuyo para siempre.

Seguro de que eso era lo que quería, Levi le abrazó con fuerza, convencido de que estando a su lado nunca necesitaría nada más. Ni siquiera su libertad.


	16. Indecisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 16
> 
> Tema: Reading quietly / Leyendo tranquilamente
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, AU, contenido explícito
> 
> 755 palabras
> 
> Summary: Erwin leía en silencio, tranquilamente, tan tranquilo que Levi no podía creerlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un libro cuyo título ya ni siquiera podía recordar, y Levi no estaba dispuesto a compartir su atención.

Erwin leía en silencio, tranquilamente, tan tranquilo que Levi no podía creerlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un libro cuyo título ya ni siquiera podía recordar, recorriendo cada palabra con lentitud, la misma lentitud con que sus dedos se movían en su interior. Una lentitud tortuosa que le estaba volviendo loco.

Estaban de vacaciones y Erwin le había dicho que quería quedarse en la cama y terminar de leer el libro esa mañana ya que al parecer estaba justo en la mejor parte, pero Levi, cansado de ser ignorado y reemplazado por un trozo de papel durante todas sus vacaciones, decidió llamar su atención a como diera lugar.

Levi había comenzado por sentarse a su lado, acariciando su brazo suavemente mientras le miraba con deseo. Quería estar con él, lo ansiaba desde el primer día que estuvieron de descanso, pero Erwin no parecía estar interesado en nada más que ese maldito libro. Cuando sus esfuerzos no funcionaron, llevó sus labios al cuello de Erwin para comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en su piel, pero tampoco dio resultado.

Levi estaba harto de la indiferencia de su pareja, por lo que tomó el libro de sus manos y lo dejó a un lado para subirse sobre él, comenzando a acariciar su pecho mientras buscaba sus labios para besarle con pasión. Erwin no podría resistirse a sus besos. O al menos eso pensaba, pero había estado muy equivocado.

En ese momento, Erwin había decidido que no quería seguir aguantando sus distracciones. Estaba a punto de terminar su libro, tratando de disfrutar el clímax de la historia, pero no podía concentrarse en leer si Levi estaba tratando de seducirlo todo el tiempo. En algunos casos incluso había tenido que leer varias veces la misma parte para lograr entender.

Le tomó por la cintura para atraerlo más cerca de su cuerpo, reclamando sus labios casi con desesperación. Levi suspiraba complacido, y Erwin sonrió satisfecho al ver que había bajado la guardia. Le hizo girar de espaldas a él y comenzó a besar su cuello, encargándose de desnudarlo a prisa, ansioso por recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

Erwin también lo deseaba, tanto que estaba tentado a dejar su libro en el olvido para disfrutar de esa suave piel, pues pocas veces Levi se comportaba tan sumiso, tan ansioso por sus caricias. Pero quería darle una lección y estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría aún más. Sin apartarse de su cuello, guio una de sus manos entre sus piernas, usando sus dedos para dilatarle con extrema lentitud.

Los suaves gemidos de Levi le hacían dudar de su decisión, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, tomó su libro de nuevo con su mano libre, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera en silencio o dejaría de tocarlo antes de volver su atención a la lectura, con una amplia sonrisa que ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular.

Levi le había mirado incrédulo, indignado, e incluso intentó levantarse e irse lejos de él, pero tampoco podía dudar que se sentía bien, los dedos de Erwin se movían tan lenta y profundamente que callaron todas sus quejas. Y ahí estaba, dejándose complacer mientras intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, pues aunque seguía celoso de su libro, no quería Erwin dejara de tocarle.

Levi separó sus piernas, colocándolas a ambos lados de las piernas de Erwin, quien apenas y podía mantener sus ojos fijos en las letras. Si antes le había costado concentrarse en la lectura, ahora ni siquiera lograba mantener la vista en el libro. Y cómo podría, si las largas y pálidas piernas de Levi temblaban por el placer que le estaba dando, y sus suaves sonidos inundaban sus oídos aunque intentaba ignorarlos.

Al final, aquello había resultado en una tortura para sí mismo mientras que Levi parecía estar disfrutando de todo eso, con excepción del hecho de tener que mantenerse callado. Erwin, resignado a no poder seguir leyendo, pues ya había olvidado del todo de su libro, aumentó el ritmo con que sus dedos le penetraban, satisfecho cuando Levi no fue capaz de estar en silencio por más tiempo.

La historia que leía era buena y no podía esperar por conocer la verdadera identidad del culpable, pero por otro lado, tener a Levi en sus brazos, temblando de deseo y dejándose hacer por él era algo que no podía desprecia. Dejó su libro de lado y se dirigió directamente a atacar su cuello, mordiendo y besando su dulce piel a medida que el calor en la habitación aumentaba, convenciéndole de que había tomado la mejor decisión.


	17. Say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 17
> 
> Tema: In battle, side by side / En batalla, lado a lado
> 
> Advertencias: AU, romance, angst, tragedia
> 
> 1000 palabras
> 
> Summary: Si Levi moría, el no tenia ninguna razón para vivir. Le seguiría hasta el final, hasta la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca angst y tragedia y viene con soundtrack. No es un songfic y no es necesario escuchar la canción, pero sí le da mayor emoción a la lectura. Como no se puede copiar, la canción es "Say something" en la versión original de A great big world. No olviden los pañuelos. Espero lo disfruten (o lo sufran).

Ese día, salieron en la que sería su última batalla. Todo estaba ganado. Erwin, el joven y poderoso rey, ya había recuperado la mayor parte de las tierras que había perdido su padre, así como la confianza de su pueblo. Las personas habían recuperado la fe y, a cambio, luchaban a su lado para ayudarle a recuperar la gloria de su reino.

Gran parte de ese progreso era debido al nuevo comandante de la guardia real. Levi era unos años más joven que el rey, pero su fuerza y determinación habían logrado impresionarle desde la primera vez. Aunque su posición no le permitiera admitirlo en voz alta, Erwin lo admiraba.

Levi había estado ahí desde que era un niño, cuando el padre de Erwin y antiguo rey le acogió luego de que perdiera a sus padres. Habían crecido juntos y habían aprendido a luchar juntos. Erwin confiaba ciegamente en él, y Levi seguía sus órdenes sin dudar. Eran un excelente equipo.

—Levi, cuando volvamos al castillo... hay algo que quiero decirte. —Comentó Erwin casualmente mientras cabalgaban de regreso, victoriosos al fin.

La pelea había sido relativamente sencilla, y él agradecía que no hubiera tantas bajas esa vez. Para ser la última batalla, había sido una victoria contundente. Levi asintió, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al fin podrían vivir en paz y, aunque sería un gran atrevimiento, finalmente le confesaría lo mucho que lo amaba luego de escuchar lo que Erwin quisiera decirle.

Ambos hombres estaban tan relajados tras haber ganado la guerra que se permitieron bromear con los soldados más cercanos, e incluso Erwin le ordenó al comandante dejar su posición para ir a buscar una botella de vino entre las provisiones. Acamparían allí y harían una gran fiesta para celebrar la gloria del reino.

Pero algo salió mal. Cuando estuvieron distraídos, fueron emboscados por el ejército enemigo. Antes de que pudieran comprender lo que pasaba, los hombres de Erwin comenzaron a caer uno a uno por las flechas enemigas, pero su mayor temor, su más profundo miedo, era provocado por no ver a Levi por ninguna parte.

—¡Levi! —Gritó, desesperado, buscándole con la mirada mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la situación.

Erwin, que siempre había sido halagado por su habilidad para mantener la calma en batalla, estaba angustiado.

Todos sus planes, sus sueños para cuando acabara la guerra, todo se estaba yendo a la basura. Y es que, luego de tantos años juntos, la admiración que sentía por Levi se había convertido en algo que ni siquiera se atrevería a nombrar.

Erwin estaba enamorado de su comandante. Había planeado confesarse al volver de esa batalla, pero no podía encontrarlo. Necesitaba una señal, una palabra, cualquier cosa que le indicara que Levi seguía vivo en medio de ese baño de sangre. Si Levi moría, el no tenia ninguna razón para vivir. Le seguiría hasta el final, hasta la muerte.

—Presta atención. —La voz detrás de él le devolvió momentáneamente la calma que había perdido.

Levi, con el costado herido y cubierto de sangre, se había interpuesto entre el rey y el enemigo que trataba de matarlo. No le importaba salir herido, no le importaba morir si de esa forma podía mantener con vida a su soberano. Al hombre que amaba en secreto desde que eran niños.

Levi se sentía pequeño, impotente ante el poderoso ejercito que les rodeaba, y odiaba no haberse dado cuenta de que estaban siendo guiados a una trampa. Todo había sido tan fácil que no podía ser normal, debió haberlo sabido. Sus piernas temblaban, había perdido tanta sangre que su vista estaba nublada y comenzaba a marearse, incluso había perdido el equilibrio algunas veces, estando a punto de caer, pero no iba a ceder. No iba a morir hasta que Erwin estuviera a salvo.

Erwin estaba asustado, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo a quedarse sólo. No era más que un niño tonto, que nunca supo expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba porque daba por sentado que Levi siempre estaría ahí, a su lado, apoyándole incondicionalmente. Que idiota había sido.

La batalla estaba perdida, sus hombres estaban siendo diezmados sin piedad y sólo unos pocos que seguían en pie se encontraban a su alrededor, defendiéndolo y recibiendo los ataques por él. Erwin se sentía frustrado, su sangre hirviendo por la rabia. Cuando no quedaba nadie más, cuando Levi estaba a punto de correr la misma suerte, Erwin dejó de seguir el protocolo.

No le importaba si el rey debía sobrevivir, o si tenia que enfrentarse a todo un ejército él sólo. Erwin salió en su defensa, derribando al hombre que trataba de matar a su comandante pero siendo herido por media docena de flechas que se incrustaron en su espalda. Erwin estaba seguro de que hubieran sido más, pero Levi le había cubierto de la mayor parte del ataque.

Levi cayó a su lado, un charco de sangre extendiéndose bajo su cuerpo, y Erwin, con el corazón destrozado y el cuerpo herido, se dejó caer también, dando por perdida la guerra.

El ejército enemigo se retiró, satisfechos con el resultado. Los dos hombres más fuertes del reino junto con su ejército habían caído esa tarde.

Erwin se arrastró hasta estar a su lado sin importar que las flechas se clavaran dolorosamente en su cuerpo, dañando sus órganos vitales. Él ya no era capaz de sentir dolor, el dolor más grande, el de perder a su amado, era peor que la muerte misma.

—Levi... di algo... —Suplicó, pero no hubo más que silencio, un silencio sepulcral que se volvió aún más siniestro, anunciando su propio final.

Debió decirle que lo amaba. Debió besarle al menos una vez. Debió tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que él era lo más importante en su vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se tendió a su lado, abrazándole con desesperación mientras sus ojos se cerraban, suplicando que le esperara, pues pronto estaría con él. A cualquier lugar que fuera, Erwin le seguiría, incluso en la muerte.


	18. Después de ti, nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 18
> 
> Tema: Time apart / tiempo separados
> 
> Advertencias: AU, hurt/comfort
> 
> 1190 palabras
> 
> Summary: Habían pasado tres meses desde que terminaron su relación. ¿Por qué entonces no podían dejar de pensar en el otro?

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se separaron, pero Erwin aún se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Levi en ese momento. Todo el día, en cualquier momento, Erwin recordaba a su exnovio y los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

No había vuelto a ver a Levi desde aquel día, cuando le dijo que no soportaba más su personalidad fría. Según él, Levi no lo amaba como decía pues pocas veces le demostraba amor, y ni hablar de demostrarle afecto en público. Había alcanzado su límite cuando Levi lo presentó a sus compañeros de trabajo como un "amigo". Llevaban saliendo casi un año, Erwin estaba seguro de que era tiempo suficiente para ganar el derecho a ser presentado como su pareja.

Levi le dijo que aún no salía del closet en el trabajo, pero aquello sólo sirvió para aumentar su enojo. Para Erwin, todas esas eran pruebas de que Levi no lo amaba y no esperaba tener una relación duradera con él, a diferencia de Erwin que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Se molestó tanto que terminó su relación en plena calle, delante de todos, ante la mirada llena de dolor de Levi.

No le había vuelto a ver desde ese día, pero aún se culpaba por haber sido un imbécil. Hubiera hablado de lo que sentía, le hubiera expresado su deseo de estar con él, pero exponerlo así, a la vista de todo el mundo... Por mucho que lo extrañaba y aunque su vida era un infierno sin él, Erwin no tenía el valor de buscarlo luego de lo que le hizo.

Levi tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Luego del escándalo de Erwin, había perdido el trabajo pues las políticas de la empresa prohibían ese tipo de comportamiento en sus empleados. Claro que también se debía a que sus superiores eran abiertamente homofóbicos, pero eso no lo admitirían públicamente. No le importaba realmente, nunca le gusto ese trabajo, pero conseguir otro mientras intentaba superar su ruptura con Erwin había sido un martirio.

Erwin había sido su primer amor, la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir de verdad, a pesar de que nunca antes se había sentido atraído por ningún otro hombre. Estaba asustado de lo que pasaría si continuaba con esa relación, pero más que nada, le asustaba enamorarse aún más de él y que las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos. No quería separarse de él, pero qué pasaría si Erwin decidía que en realidad él no era lo que buscaba.

Al parecer, todas sus dudas y miedos no habían hecho más que deteriorar su relación. Lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo había destruido por su negativa a confiar en él.

Después de Erwin no habría nadie más. Estaba seguro de que nunca amaría a alguien como lo amaba a él, aunque no estuvieran juntos.

Con Erwin pasaba lo mismo. Aunque estuvieran lejos y probablemente no volverían a verse, estaba seguro de que nunca podría encontrar a alguien como él. Nunca nadie podría llenar el vacío que Levi había dejado en su alma, en su corazón.

Los amigos de Erwin habían tratado de ayudarle a salir de la depresión, incluso le habían presentado a un chico varios años más joven, muy atractivo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y expresivos. Erwin no podía recordar su nombre siquiera. No era Levi, sus ojos verdes le parecían demasiado brillantes luego de compararlos con los grises de Levi, su piel estaba demasiado bronceada, a diferencia de la piel lechosa de Levi, también su estatura, el chico era demasiado alto, a diferencia de Levi que tenía una estatura perfecta para él, sus manos eran toscas, las de Levi eran suaves, delicadas... Y así podía continuar la lista infinitamente, comparando desde su cabello hasta su risa, aun cuando luego negaría que lo siguiera amando.

Erwin se odiaba por ser un imbécil, Levi, por cobarde, pero aunque deseaban poder recuperar lo que tenían, ninguno encontraba el valor para dar el primer paso. Quizás era mejor así, quizás no hubiera funcionado. Seguramente todos esos besos que les robaban el aliento y les aceleraban el pulso no significaban nada, esas miradas y sonrisas cómplices eran fingidas, esas caricias y el deseo en sus ojos eran falsos, seguramente los te amo no eran sinceros... Era las mentiras que solían decirse para justificar que estaban cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas.

Fue una tarde lluviosa, luego de otro mes de amarga soledad, cuando ambos se decidieron a salir adelante y salir de casa sería el primer paso. Erwin había olvidado el paraguas en casa, pero eso le permitió sentir la lluvia en su rostro. Levi amaba ese clima, y Erwin se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de pensar en él todo el tiempo.

Levi odiaba los paraguas, eran estorbosos y no servían de mucho, además de que amaba la lluvia, pero ese día no había servido más que para recordarle los besos que habían compartido en tardes similares. Odiaba haberlo compartido todo con él, cualquier cosa que hiciera estaba marcada por el recuerdo de Erwin.

Resignado a seguir hundiéndose en la miseria y la soledad que él mismo se había buscado, Erwin llegó hasta una gran avenida. No había muchas personas caminando a causa del clima, por lo que estuvo seguro de que al menos podría cruzar sin problemas. Al otro lado de la calle no había más que media docena de personas, y sin embargo, todas se convirtieron en fantasmas invisibles cuando Erwin lo vio. Tan atractivo como siempre, sin paraguas como de costumbre, y sus manos temblaron ansiosas por tocar las suyas. Levi no había cambiado nada, como tampoco lo hicieron sus sentimientos por él. Debería huir de ahí.

Cuando Levi lo vio, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo. Erwin seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio, aunque había perdido peso, y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él al verle así. Iba a escapar, buscar otro camino, pero el semáforo cambió de color y sus pies se movieron solos, obedeciendo a su deseo de estar cerca de él una vez más.

Erwin estaba temblando, ansioso por estar cerca de Levi y al mismo tiempo asustado de ver el rechazo en sus ojos. Sus pasos se sentían lentos y torpes, pero sus ojos buscaron los de Levi a la distancia, reviviendo el amor que había tratado de apagar. Pero lejos de encontrar rechazo, odio o cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado, los ojos de Levi brillaban con el mismo anhelo que los suyos, y Erwin sintió que el aire a su alrededor no era suficiente para respirar.

Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente mientras sus ojos decían lo que tanto miedo tenían de expresar, todas las palabras que nunca habían dicho.

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

Era la pregunta implícita en el silencio. La luz del semáforo comenzó a parpadear y Erwin, en un ataque de locura, le sonrió y tomó su mano, corriendo juntos hasta la acera. Fueron tan sólo unos metros, pero fue suficiente para saber que, pasara lo que pasara, sus manos nunca más volverían a soltarse.


	19. Besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 19
> 
> Tema: Kissing / Besándose
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 552 palabras
> 
> Summary: Llevaban varios meses saliendo, era normal que hubieran compartido ya bastantes besos, pero Erwin nunca había pensado en qué exactamente era lo que sentía al hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El más corto hasta ahora, pero debo decir que me gustó mucho el resultado. Ojalá a ustedes también.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es?

Erwin la miró por un momento, haciendo gala de su habilidad para mantener la calma aunque por dentro sentía crecer su vergüenza.

—¿Cómo es qué, Hanji? —Preguntó tratando de fingir que no entendía su pregunta.

—Besarlo, ¿cómo es? Conociéndolo, debe ser aburrido. —Aclaró la mujer, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, sin molestarse en disimular su curiosidad.

Erwin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Sabía que sólo estaba molestando, pero en realidad le sorprendía lo diferente que Levi podía ser con él y con el resto del mundo.

La noche anterior le había comentado que le era difícil seguir manteniendo su relación en secreto, a lo que Levi respondió que no tenía problema en que todo el mundo lo supiera. Como el hombre maduro que era, Erwin le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta, aunque internamente quería saltar y gritar de emoción. No era que pensara hacerlo público, pero no tener que fingir delante de sus compañeros más cercanos le daba un poco de alivio y le restaba preocupaciones.

Claro que ese momento no pensó en que podría terminar en esa situación, en medio de un interrogatorio mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta o una salida, lo que llegara primero.

Llevaban varios meses saliendo, era normal que hubieran compartido ya bastantes besos, pero Erwin nunca había pensado en qué exactamente era lo que sentía al hacerlo. Amor, obviamente, pero debía haber algo más, algo que hiciera que besarlo a él fuera único y que explicara por qué se había vuelto adicto a sus labios.

La primera vez que se besaron se sintió joven e inexperto de nuevo, temeroso de cometer algún error que pudiera arruinar el momento. Había sido el mejor momento de su vida hasta ese entonces. Pero a ese beso siguieron muchos más y cada uno de ellos era diferente, perfecto, glorioso.

Estar cerca de Levi, abrazarlo, inhalar su aroma y besar sus labios, era en definitiva el mejor momento del día. No importaba si había sido un día difícil o había deseado abandonarlo todo, en sus brazos todo era mejor, su infierno personal se volvía más soportable.

Había tantos tipos de besos... Y con Levi los estaba conociendo todos. Cada uno era diferente a los demás. Al principio estaban los besos tímidos, temerosos de ser rechazados; luego, los besos excitantes, los que expresaban el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro; también había besos más serios cuando algo andaba mal.

Besos intensos, juguetones, dolorosos, amargos, resignados. Besos que insinuaban el final de su relación seguidos de besos que pedían disculpas. Besos que juraban amor eterno. Besos cariñosos...

Erwin estaba seguro de que podría seguir la lista eternamente, casi como si sus labios conocieran un idioma privado, exclusivo de ellos dos. Jamás podría siquiera pensar que sus besos eran aburridos.

Besar a Levi era tocar el cielo siendo humano. Besar a Levi era como volver a casa luego de una larga jornada y sentir que ese era su hogar.

—Besarlo es... —Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en la mejor respuesta. —Besarlo es como morir lentamente sintiéndote inmortal.

Erwin sonrió, satisfecho con su propia respuesta, y volvió al trabajo. Levi llegaría en unas horas y quería estar libre para entonces pues toda esa reflexión le había provocado una necesidad inmensa de probar sus labios.


	20. La luz de las velas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 20
> 
> Tema: Candles / Velas
> 
> Advertencias: Fetiches, parafilias, contenido explícito, bottom Erwin
> 
> 1000 palabras
> 
> Summary: Cederle el control, dejar que se encargara de todo, era una experiencia sumamente apasionante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es R-18, por favor lean las advertencias y absténganse de leer si no es de su agrado. Si se animan, ojala les guste.

No podía ver nada, tampoco podía moverse, y todo era tan bizarro que no podría explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo, ansiedad, curiosidad por lo que pasaría después. Erwin sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus brazos, probablemente por el tiempo que llevaban inmovilizados tras su espalda, pero más que desagradarle le pareció prometedor.

—Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara. —La voz de Levi parecía venir de todas partes. Con sus ojos vendados le era imposible determinar su ubicación.

Quiso responderle, hacer alguna broma, pero la improvisada mordaza en su boca tan sólo le permitía emitir algunos sonidos indescifrables.

Toda esa situación era tan irreal que Erwin aún se preguntaba cómo había podido terminar de esa forma, desnudo y atado, totalmente a merced de Levi y su hasta entonces desconocido lado dominante. Realmente no le importaba lo que había pasado antes, habían tomado tanto que una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que todo tomó un rumbo inesperado.

Nunca había sido el pasivo en su relación, pero siempre estaba abierto a nuevas opciones, aun cuando sinceramente le había tomado de sorpresa.

—Quédate quieto. —Indicó Levi, aunque dada su condición dudaba mucho que pudiera moverse.

Sus suaves y pequeñas manos recorrieron el abdomen de Erwin, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La incertidumbre de dónde o cómo le tocaría después le estaba excitando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cederle el control, dejar que se encargara de todo, era una experiencia sumamente apasionante.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que pasar la noche a la luz de las velas sería demasiado cursi… Ahora veo que hay infinitas posibilidades. —Su voz era gruesa, profunda, cargada de una sensualidad diferente a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Erwin no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Levi, ni el brillo en sus ojos grises al reflejar el fuego de una vela roja, que sostenía frente a su rostro, mirando la cera consumirse hasta volverse líquida. Sin decir más, acercó la vela sobre el torso desnudo de Erwin, inclinándola lentamente hasta mirar con fascinación como el caliente líquido caía sobre su piel, volviéndola rojiza y arrancando un agudo gemido de los labios del comandante.

Su mano se movió con extrema lentitud sobre su abdomen, derramando gota tras gota hasta llegar a su ombligo, alejando la vela por fin. Levi jamás imaginó que aquello fuera a ser tan sensual, tener al hombre que tanto admiraba temblando de placer, entregándose a él sin reservas. Erwin era la sensualidad en persona.

—Dios… mi amor, deberías verte ahora mismo… —Comentó jugando, ansioso, acercándose para delinear sus labios con su lengua.

Deseaba tanto besarlo que no quiso negarse ese placer y retiró la mordaza, tomándole por la barbilla para que se quedara quieto. La respiración de Erwin era pesada, su aliento tan caliente que Levi estuvo seguro que ni siquiera el fuego de las velas podría compararse a la pasión que ardía entre ellos en ese momento.

Erwin correspondió a cada uno de sus besos con lujuria, sintiéndose abrumado por tantas emociones nuevas. El dolor en su piel, que se había convertido en un agradable ardor luego de que la cera se enfriara; el cosquilleo en sus brazos por estar atados, el frío contraste de los cinturones de cuero que rodeaban su piel, limitando sus movimientos; los calientes besos de Levi, la humedad de su boca… Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Levi se separó de sus labios justo a tiempo, si seguían de esa forma acabaría por cambiar sus planes y aún tenían toda la noche por delante.

—Paciencia, cariño, aún hay mucho por delante. —De alguna manera, Levi encontraba excitante llamarle de forma afectuosa mientras le tocaba con deseo, era como encontrar el balance perfecto entre amarlo y dominarlo.

La vela se había fundido mientras tanto, por lo que no tardó en volver a lo suyo, adornando su cuerpo con la cera y las marcas rojizas, que seguramente se quedarían en su piel durante un par de días, recordándole esa noche. La cera ya cubría gran parte de su abdomen, su pecho y sus hombros, y los deliciosos gemidos de Erwin hacía tiempo que se habían vuelto audibles, endulzando sus oídos con el dolor y placer que su voz reflejaba.

Nunca imaginó que su pareja pudiera ser tan sensual, de una forma que sólo había imaginado en sus fantasías más secretas, esas que juró que nunca compartiría con nadie pero que ahora tenía la oportunidad de poner en práctica con total libertad. Saber que Erwin le tenía tanta confianza como para entregarse a él de esa forma le llenaba de emoción, hacía que su pecho se inflara de amor por él.

—Levi… —La voz de Erwin era profunda, pero se podía notar lo mucho que le estaba encendiendo todo aquello.

—No dije que podías hablar. —Le interrumpió, pero aunque no quería hacerlo esperar más, aún quería seguir disfrutando de su perfecto cuerpo.

Llevó la vela más abajo, derramando la cera sobre sus muslos y la sensible piel de sus rodillas ganándose más de esos excitantes sonidos.

El juego continuó por cerca de una hora hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado excitados como para seguir prolongando ese encuentro. La lengua de Levi se movía en su interior, dilatándolo y humedeciéndolo para facilitar su entrada mientras Erwin se removía y temblaba debajo de él, ansioso por sentirle.

Sin más retraso, Levi se acomodó entre sus piernas, entrando lentamente en él, cerrando los ojos cuando el caliente interior de Erwin le rodeó, apretándole de forma deliciosa. Se dedicó a disfrutarle un poco antes de comenzar a moverse, manteniéndose esa lentitud tortuosa que a ambos parecía excitarles demasiado.

Nunca pensaron que pasar la noche a la luz de las velas podría ser tan excitante, pero estaban seguros de que esa noche sería tan sólo la primera de muchas más que le seguirían. Erwin, aceptando el oscuro placer de ser dominado, y Levi, cumpliendo sus deseos más profundos con la persona que amaba.


	21. Derecho a soñar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 21
> 
> Tema: Two dreamers / Dos soñadores
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama
> 
> 800 palabras
> 
> Summary: Soñar era para los tontos, para los niños, para quienes no vivían invocando a la muerte con sus acciones. Para ellos, los sueños eran un capricho que no podían permitirse.

¿Tenía derecho a soñar? Erwin se lo había preguntado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo cuando las cosas iban bien. Cuando sentía tanta felicidad que le abrumaba, de inmediato se obligaba a parar, convencido de que si estaba demasiado feliz, algo malo pasaría indudablemente. Así habían sido las cosas desde que su padre muriera y, por extraño que pareciera, funcionaba para él. Así no se ilusionaba demasiado. Así no dolía perderlo todo.

Pero desde unos años antes, desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por Levi y posteriormente comenzaron a salir, aquel pensamiento se había vuelto mucho más recurrente, al igual que sus formas de reprimirlo se volvieron más severas.

Amaba a Levi, nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacérselo saber, pero él mismo procuraba mantener sus sueños e ilusiones de un futuro con él al mínimo. Algunas veces era imposible, para cuando se daba cuenta, ya había recreado una tranquila vida juntos en su mente, en un lugar lejano y agradable, seguro. Esos días eran los más difíciles, después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía que aquello nunca pasaría. Entre más pronto lo aceptara menos doloroso sería para ambos.

Erwin no podía dejar de pensar en que aquello estaba mal. Una y otra vez había dudado de su decisión. Si bien nunca se arrepentiría de su amor por Levi, a veces creía que lo mejor hubiera sido mantenerlo en secreto, guardar sus sentimientos donde no pudieran hacerle daño a su amado ni entorpecieran su deber. A veces se odiaba por la profunda preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos, provocada por él y sus arriesgados planes.

Sí, eran conscientes de que sus vidas podían acabar en cualquier momento, pero desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos sólo volvía las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Para él era exactamente lo mismo, pensar que Levi estuviera en peligro cada vez que salían era la tortura más grande que pudiera sufrir.

No era más que un estúpido soñador, que había deseado creer que podía seguir sus sueños sin que nada se interpusiera entre él y la vida que soñaba para ambos. Vivir en un engaño, en una ilusión, era algo que no podía permitirse. Soñar estaba prohibido para los hombres como ellos.

Para Levi, las noches que pasaban juntos eran las más tranquilas. No así las mañanas en que despertaba a su lado. Abrir los ojos a la realidad era un golpe duro luego de haber soñado con la libertad que tanto ansiaban obtener.

¿Tan malo era soñar una larga vida a su lado? Se sentía egoísta al pensar de esa forma cuando todos los demás parecían haberse resignado a que sus vidas terminarían más pronto de lo que esperaban.

A su alrededor, incluso aquellos que se aventuraban a formar lazos románticos eran conscientes de que su amor sería corto. Él simplemente no podía. Por mucho que lo besara, por más fuerte que se abrazara a él o por más que le dijera cuanto lo amaba, Levi sentía que el tiempo se acababa.

Era como vivir contra reloj, temiendo el día en que su tiempo juntos llegara a su fin pues estaba seguro de que ni viviendo eternamente podría demostrarle lo que sentía por él. Erwin era la luz de sus días oscuros, pero también era la oscuridad que le consumía por completo.

Lo único que tenía, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, eran sus sueños. Esos sueños que nadie podría quitarle y donde no tenía que temer a la muerte o a la soledad porque en su imaginación todo estaba bien, estaban juntos, vivos.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a soñar, pero estaba seguro que un poco de egoísmo no le hacía mal a nadie. Así como Erwin mantenía sus sueños en secreto, él los reservaba a sus momentos más privados, los momentos de debilidad en que su determinación flaqueaba y necesitaba una razón para volver a levantarse, para seguir peleando pese a las heridas que pudiera sufrir. Para los momentos en que temía que todo fuera a acabarse.

Si pudiera vivir por siempre en sus sueños, estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría sin pensarlo. Por hermosos que fueran, por tranquila que pareciera esa vida, no eran reales, Erwin era su realidad y mientras él estuviera a su lado no necesitaba nada más.

Soñar era para los tontos, para los niños, para quienes no vivían invocando a la muerte con sus acciones. Para ellos, los sueños eran un capricho que no podían permitirse.

Eran dos soñadores jugando a esquivar la realidad, sabiendo que acabarían por hacerse daño pero arriesgando todo de cualquier forma. Sin importar como lo vieran, los sueños no eran más que un recuerdo doloroso por las mañana, pero despertar juntos hacía que ese dolor valiera la pena. Merecían un poco de felicidad, al menos en sus sueños.


	22. Leer tu mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 22
> 
> Tema: Samewavelength / Misma frecuencia
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 485 palabras
> 
> Summary: Para Erwin, la extraña habilidad de Levi para saber lo que estaba pensando sin tener que decírselo era una bendición.

—Levi, ¿podrías conseguirme un poco de…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Levi le entregó un vaso de agua fresca, tal como le gustaba. Erwin le sonrió agradecido, besando sus labios con ternura antes de volver al trabajo, aunque su sonrisa no se borró por largo rato.

Para Erwin, la extraña habilidad de Levi para saber lo que estaba pensando sin tener que decírselo era una bendición. No sólo cuando estaba trabajando en el molesto papeleo o cuando tenía sed, en el campo de batalla resultaba especialmente útil pues la mayor parte del tiempo no necesitaba poner sus órdenes en palabras para que Levi las entendiera.

Quizás era por el tiempo que pasaban juntos que habían llegado a conocerse tan profundamente, al grado de saber con exactitud lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. A Erwin le gustaba creer que así era, pero algunas veces sentía que él no era capaz de comprender a Levi de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Algunas veces le miraba a los ojos fijamente por largos minutos, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando, hasta que Levi se avergonzaba y le golpeaba para que dejara de hacer eso. A veces parecía genuinamente molesto, pero Erwin había aprendido al menos a distinguir cuando estaba molesto y cuando simplemente estaba avergonzado. Conocer esos ligeros, casi imperceptibles, cambios en su expresión cuando nadie más parecía capaz de hacerlo le hacía sentir feliz de una forma extraña y difícil de explicar. Como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conocía.

Pero quería más. Necesitaba más. Ansiaba conocer todo de él, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que soñaba… Erwin quería saber cada detalle de Levi hasta que no hubiera ningún secreto entre ellos, hasta que pudiera decir con total seguridad que lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano. La palma de su mano no necesitaba conocerla, no era gran cosa, pero Levi, él lo era todo.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente la misma página, casi con frustración, y Levi no había ignorado ese gesto en su superior. Curioso, se acercó a él hasta atravesarse entre él y el informe que supuestamente leía con tanto interés, notando así que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

Los ojos azules se posaron en los grises, buscando profundamente en un intento desesperado por descubrir su alma, descifrarlo, comprenderlo…

—Deja eso, concéntrate en el trabajo. —Se quejó Levi, esquivando su mirada en un vano intento por alejarse de sus penetrantes ojos.

Erwin rio suavemente, leyendo la verdad bajo esas palabras. —Lo siento.

En ese momento, ambos habían deseado poder mirar los ojos del otro por siempre, entender a la perfección lo que estuvieran sintiendo. Leer sus mentes. Pero eso no era necesario, sus pensamientos estaban siempre sincronizados, siempre en la misma frecuencia. Bastaba con una mirada o una sonrisa cómplice para demostrarlo.


	23. Locura y Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 23
> 
> Tema: Poweroutage / Corte de energía
> 
> Advertencias: Acción, AU, OOC
> 
> 1140 palabras
> 
> Summary: Aprender algo nuevo sobre Levi era para él como descubrir los más grandes secretos del universo.

La Prisión Nacional de Sina, la más segura e impenetrable del país, albergaba a los más peligros criminales, quienes cumplían sus sentencias por los más atroces crímenes en espera del día en que serían ejecutados. Asesinos seriales, psicópatas, pederastas, terroristas… todos pasaban sus últimos días confinados a sus celdas de máxima seguridad. Nadie había escapado de ahí, nunca.

Erwin Smith, el director de la prisión, estaba más que orgulloso de los buenos resultados que estaban obteniendo bajo su cargo pues nadie había creído que alguien tan joven como él pudiera encargarse de un lugar como ese. Todos confiaban en él, lo respetaban, y en tan sólo dos años había logrado mejorar las condiciones tanto de los trabajadores como de los presos, porque aunque fueran criminales, Erwin no dejaba de pensar en ellos como personas.

Habiendo dedicado tantos años al estudio de la psicología y otros más a entender la mente de los criminales más famosos de la historia, Erwin no podía evitar encontrar fascinantes a quienes ahí estaban recluidos. Normalmente, se dedicaba a leer y releer sus expedientes, tratar de entender las razones detrás de sus actos. Formular hipótesis e intentar comprenderlos, pero en algunas ocasiones aquello no era tan simple, y Erwin terminaba por hacer algunas visitas a los reos, que aprovechaba para entrevistarlos en su afán por conocer a fondo lo que pasaba por sus mentes. La mayoría hablaban con sinceridad, después de todo ya no tenían nada que perder, pero otros se negaban e incluso respondían violentamente a sus cuestionamientos. A Erwin le daba lo mismo si cooperaban o no, la emoción que sentía mientras se dirigía a las celdas o cuando estaba frente a frente con alguno de ellos era indescriptible.

Tal como en ese momento, mientras caminaba hacia la celda de uno de los presos más recientes, siendo escoltado por diez hombres, todos armados hasta los dientes. No era para menos, se dirigía a la celda del mismísimo Levi Ackerman, el despiadado asesino cuya lista de víctimas ascendía a más de cien. A diferencia de los otros, Levi no mataba por placer, lo hacía por venganza, lo que garantizaba las muertes más horribles a sus víctimas. Había sido capturada apenas unos meses atrás, pero Erwin llevaba cerca de tres años estudiando sus crímenes, tratando de entenderle, al grado de sentir que le conocía de toda la vida. Caminar hacia su celda era como estar camino a reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Llevaba visitándole a diario desde el primer día que llegó, pero siempre sentía la misma emoción de verlo.

—Buen día, Levi. —Dijo alto, pues la distancia y las gruesas paredes de vidrio blindado que los separaban le obligaban a hablar así.

—¿No te cansas nunca? —Preguntó con desinterés, notablemente cansado y molesto por sus visitas. Ya estaba condenado a morir, lo único que quería era poder pasar sus últimos días en paz, lejos de esos estúpidos guardias y sus miradas burlonas. Como si ellos nunca hubieran deseado cobrar venganza.

Como todos los días, Levi permanecía esposado de manos y pies. Las esposas no se le retiraban en ningún momento, pero le permitían llevar a cabo sus actividades de manera casi sencilla, tal como bañarse o hacer sus necesidades, siendo vigilado todo el tiempo por las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿En qué estábamos? —Erwin tomó asiento en una silla frente a su celda, lápiz y cuaderno en mano para continuar con las preguntas justo donde las habían dejado el día anterior.

Levi siempre se mostraba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, pero Erwin, al contrario, sólo encontraba más y más. Tenía más preguntas que respuestas, más preguntas que tiempo, y eso le angustiaba. En un par de meses, Levi recibiría la inyección que pondría fin a su vida y, con ella, a la más excitante investigación que Erwin hubiera hecho jamás. Aprender algo nuevo sobre Levi era para él como descubrir los más grandes secretos del universo. Cientos de veces se había descubierto fantaseando con la idea de que Levi escapara de su celda, llegar un día y encontrarla vacía, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Sería imposible que lograra escapar de ahí…

En ese momento, un corto en la energía eléctrica dejó todo el lugar en penumbras. Los guardias que le acompañaban se pusieron en guardia, rodeándole mientras apuntaban sus armas a la oscuridad, temerosos de lo que en ella se ocultaba pero dispuestos a disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. No tardaron mucho en abrir fuego, presos del miedo que la oscuridad les provocaba. Gritos y disparos se escucharon por todas partes. Todo en la prisión se había vuelto un caos.

Para cuando la energía volvió, menos de diez minutos después, comenzó el recuento de daños. Mayormente habían sido daños materiales, los prisioneros aún se encontraban en sus celdas, algunos oficiales habían sido heridos pero no había daños mortales. Nada que lamentar. Nada excepto en la celda de Levi.

Los guardias no lograban salir de su estupor, incapaces de comprender como era posible que algo así hubiera pasado justo frente a ellos. Tanto el director como el preso habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente un charco de sangre en el lugar donde Erwin se encontraba. No tardaron en sonar las alarmas y de inmediato se movilizaron en busca del director, presuntamente herido, y el criminal que seguramente planeaba usarlo para escapar antes de matarlo. Con suerte, aún podrían atrapar a Levi y salvar la vida de Erwin.

—Estás loco. —Comentó el ahora prófugo sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la diversión que todo aquello le provocaba.

Aún conservaba la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios cuando, un segundo después del apagón, Erwin le había cubierto la boca para mantenerlo en silencio, susurrando en su oído que iba a sacarlo de ahí. No fue hasta que le liberó de las esposas que decidió confiar en él y, sin dudarlo, le siguió por los oscuros pasillos hasta que estuvieron fuera. Aun no lograba creer que no habían sido descubiertos. Levi no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, estaba tan aburrido ya que por eso se había dejado atrapar luego de tantos años ocultándose, pero ahora, con ese hombre que no parecía estar bien de la cabeza, una parte de él había vuelto a la vida, recuperando la emoción que hacía mucho no había experimentado. Quería saber todo sobre él.

—Loco por ti. —Respondió Erwin, corriendo tan rápido como podía pero sin llamar la atención.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de la prisión, pero estaba seguro de que habían decenas de hombres detrás de ellos. Para cuando se dieran cuenta de que él mismo había planeado la fuga, ya estarían en otro país. Levi no moriría, y Erwin podría seguir a su lado por siempre, estudiando más de ese fascinante hombre que le había cautiva hasta hacerle perder la razón.


	24. Miedos y promesas vacías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 24
> 
> Tema: Kissing fears away / Besando lejos los miedos
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama
> 
> 950 palabras
> 
> Summary: No era un secreto para nadie que Levi sufría de insomnio, pero más allá de eso, había noches en que simplemente se negaba a dormir.

En el silencio, en la quietud de la noche, Erwin despertó al sentir que el calor de su pareja se alejaba. Llevaban poco tiempo compartiendo la misma cama, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia, tanto que aún estando dormido, podía saber cuando Levi estaba a su lado y cuando se había levantado porque no podía dormir.

No era un secreto para nadie que Levi sufría de insomnio, pero más allá de eso, había noches como esa en que simplemente se negaba a dormir por mucho que lo necesitara. Así llevara días cansado, Levi podía pasar la noche en vela por su propia voluntad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, Erwin creyó que sufría pesadillas y esa era la razón para negarse a dormir, especialmente esas noches cuando le encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada asustada y el cuerpo temblando. Erwin le abrazaba en silencio y susurraba en su oído que todo estaría bien, aunque él mismo no creía en sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo podía prometerle tan descuidadamente que estarían bien cuando él mismo era quien los mandaba a morir? Levi debía odiar esas palabras tanto como él odiaba decirlas. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba creer que estarían bien y Levi también.

Al principio, Levi no decía nada y simplemente se dejaba envolver por el tibio cuerpo de su novio, permitiéndose creer en esa falsa promesa porque necesitaba desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse. Erwin siempre estaba ahí, cada noche, y Levi finalmente desistió de su intento de crear una barrera entre ellos. Le abrazó con urgencia y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Erwin, mostrándose vulnerable por primera vez, convencido de que al menos por esa noche quería sentirse protegido por él.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en que Levi se negaba a dormir y Erwin le abrazaba con fuerza hasta que la noche llegaba a su fin, llevándose consigo sus temores y esa parte de él que durante el día mantenía oculta. Para Erwin, saber que se había abierto a él al grado de mostrarle algo tan privado era una muestra del amor que Levi sentía por él, y deseaba poder corresponderle de la misma forma. Pero abrazarle durante la noche no era suficiente, podía ver en sus ojos que aunque sus brazos le reconfortaban, el miedo seguía ahí, oculto en la oscuridad, esperando que le soltara para consumirlo de nuevo.

Erwin se levantó de la cama, seguro de que le encontraría junto a la ventana como todas las noches iguales a esa. Su mirada estaba perdida en el exterior y Erwin se preguntó si quizás estaría observando las estrellas, que esa noche parecían especialmente brillantes. Se acercó en silencio, lentamente para no asustarlo hasta que estuvo detrás de él y le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo.

Levi ya no oponía resistencia cuando le abrazaba de esa forma, más bien, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese aroma que se había convertido en un sinónimo de seguridad. Estaba cansado de sentir miedo, de despertar a Erwin en mitad de la noche tan sólo porque no podía hacer frente a su realidad por sí mismo, pero los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban con ternura borraban esos pensamientos, dejándole soñar que Erwin no mentía, que sus promesas no eran falsas, que todo estaría bien.

Para Erwin, era frustrante no poder hacer nada por su amado. Odiaba verle tan frágil, tan destrozado, liberando todo ese dolor que durante el día tendría que ocultar bajo una mascara de indiferencia. Porque Levi necesitaba defensas y él odiaba no ser capaz de traspasarlas. Podía jurarle amor eterno noche tras noche, pero seguiría sintiéndolo lejano.

—Erwin... —Le llamó, sorprendiendo al comandante. Siempre era él quien hablaba mientras Levi se limitaba a aferrarse a él en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Estaba intrigado, pero más fuerte que su curiosidad era su deseo de mantenerlo seguro, tan seguro como le fuera posible aunque fuera una mentira.

El silencio entre ellos, más que incómodo, se volvió íntimo y agradable. Levi nunca había llorado en momentos así, pero Erwin podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse, como si ya estuviera demasiado cansado como para seguir conteniendo sus emociones. Le hizo girar hasta estar frente a frente, suplicando con caricias que le permitiera ver sus ojos, esos ojos tan helados que eran capaces de congelar el tiempo. Erwin se sentía eterno en su mirada.

Observando más allá de lo que Levi le mostraba, Erwin fue capaz de notar el miedo en sus ojos. Levi estaba asustado, no a causa de las pesadillas como tanto había querido creer, estaba asustado de perder lo que tenían, de perder a Erwin, porque perderlo a él seria perder su humanidad. Todo lo que era, lo que tenia, lo que le mantenía con vida, todo era por Erwin.

Besó su frente con cuidado, cerrando los ojos y llenándose de su aroma. Quizo volver a prometerle que todo estaría bien, que no se iría de su lado, pero Erwin ya no quería más mentiras y palabras vacías entre ellos. Las mentiras reconfortan, pero las verdades crueles unen corazones. Le tomó por el mentón, haciendo que elevara el rostro tan sólo lo suficiente para besarle con cuidado, con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar sin palabras.

—Esta bien tener miedo —susurró suavemente sobre sus labios—. Pero mientras yo esté aquí, te aseguro que nada te hará daño. Ni siquiera los recuerdos o la culpa.

Erwin volvió a besarle, saboreando el sabor salado de las lágrimas aunque no sabia si eran suyas o de Levi. Realmente no importaba, mientras estuviera cerca, cada noche se encargaría de besarle hasta que no volviera a sentir miedo.


	25. El calor de tus brazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 25
> 
> Tema: Huddleforwarmth / Juntándose en busca de calor
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama, tragedia
> 
> 1200 palabras
> 
> Summary: Diez años y muchos ascensos después, habían vuelto a esa montaña para conmemorar su aniversario, convencidos de que ese lugar mágico les había traído las más grandes dichas al estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volvió el angst! No se olviden de la caja de pañuelos... espero lo disfruten.

¿Cómo había podido pasar algo así? Probablemente había sido un descuido, algún error de alguien que había sido demasiado despistado. En realidad no importaba la causa, las consecuencias eran graves y no parecía que fuera a mejorar.

Erwin y Levi eran conocidos por sus grandes proezas conquistando las montañas más altas del mundo. Desde que se conocieron, diez años atrás en una de las imposibles cuestas del Everest, había nacido una innegable atracción entre ellos difícil de esconder. Aunque cada uno había llegado por su cuenta, pronto descubrieron que formaban un gran equipo, qué mejor prueba que haber llegado juntos a la cima. A esa montaña le siguieron muchas más. Algunas veces por casualidad, otras de forma planeada, pero cada vez que subían juntos era una garantía de éxito.

Las expediciones se convirtieron en citas en tierra firme, y pronto pudieron confirmar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Casi dos años después de aquel primer encuentro, finalmente unieron sus vidas con la promesa de que ninguna pendiente, por inclinada que fuera, haría flaquear el gran amor que sentían y ninguna nevada enfriaría jamás la llama que les había unido.

Como era de esperarse, la luna de miel la pasaron a los pies del Everest, que al día siguiente escalaron por segunda vez, conmemorando que allí habían sido unidos. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Diez años y muchos ascensos después, habían vuelto a esa montaña para conmemorar su aniversario, convencidos de que ese lugar mágico les había traído las más grandes dichas al estar juntos.

El plan era sencillo, a pesar de su amplia experiencia, se tomarían tres días para subir y tres más para bajar, y descansarían un par de días antes de volver a casa. Habían estado tan entusiasmados con la idea y tan confiados por sus dos anteriores visitas que no dudaron que esa ocasión sería un éxito. Después de todo, estaban juntos.

Con más confianza de la que usualmente sentían en esas situaciones, salieron muy temprano para unirse a los guías, a quienes siempre confiaban sus vidas durante esas aventuras. A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, sus guías eran más jóvenes y no parecían tan confiables, pero debían estar calificados para el trabajo por lo que no le dieron importancia. Acompañados por cinco guías y otros diez alpinistas, comenzaron a subir.

Las primeras horas fueron sencillas, tan sólo un tranquilo paseo a medida que la temperatura comenzaba a descender y el paisaje se cubría de nieve. Por un tiempo incluso habían decidido subir tomados de las manos, hablando de los recuerdos que les traía ese lugar de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Sus radiantes sonrisas provocaban la envidia de sus acompañantes ante el notable amor que sentían aun después de tantos años.

Para cuando llegó la noche, el infierno se desató. Un infierno helado en forma de ventisca que poco a poco había ido empeorando, obligándoles a desmontar el improvisado campamento. Ya se encontraban bastante lejos del último poblado, por lo que tendrían que encontrar refugio para protegerse del inclemente tiempo que, de paso, les impedía ver con claridad el terreno. Los guías, inexpertos, pronto lograron que el grupo se separara, quedando todos a su suerte pese a tratarse de alpinistas experimentados en la mayoría de los casos.

Erwin, tratando de mantener la calma, tomó sus pertenencias y les ató a él y a Levi con una soga para evitar perderse. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, pero nunca había visto tanto descontrol en un grupo. Tomando el control de la situación, comenzó a guiar a los pocos hombres que quedaban reunidos de regreso hasta un montículo de nieve que habían pasado un poco antes, convencido de que al menos les protegería mientras el clima mejoraba.

Para cuando finalmente llegaron al modesto refugio, aquello se había convertido en la peor tormenta de nieve que alguna vez hubieran experimentado. Erwin descubrió con horror que algunos de los hombres que le seguían se habían perdido en el camino, pero dadas las condiciones no había nada que pudieran hacer, tan sólo rogar que aquello terminara pronto pues no serían capaces de soportar toda la noche de esa forma.

Ya que encender una fogata era imposible, los cinco alpinistas que quedaban se sentaron cerca uno del otro, formando un pequeño círculo para mantener el calor tanto como fuera posible. Se cubrieron del helado viento, rezando en silencio para que todo pasara.

—Acércate más, te daré calor. —Susurró Erwin en el oído de su esposo tras sentir el temblor en su cuerpo. Levi siempre había sido más sensible que él a las bajas temperaturas, pero eso nunca le impidió conquistar las cimas más altas del mundo, aunque eso no evitaba que Erwin estuviera preocupado.

Levi se acercó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, obviando el entumecimiento que comenzaba a experimentar en los dedos de manos y pies. Sabía que eso no podía ser buena señal, pero se preocuparía cuando estuvieran a salvo.

Con el paso de las horas, que se sentían eternas, todos se habían juntado aún más, buscando un poco de alivio entre los cuerpos helados de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos, un hombre bastante mayor para subir, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo sin moverse. Aunque nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, todos sintieron el peso de su muerte como una premisa de lo que se aproximaba.

Los brazos de Erwin rodeaban a Levi de forma protectora, aunque ya hacia bastante que había dejado de sentirlos. A ese paso, cuando les encontraran tendrían que romperlos para separarlos, aunque entre más tiempo pasaba más comenzaba a dudar que fueran a salir de ahí. Sería imposible que enviaran a un equipo de rescate en su búsqueda y aún más que ellos volvieran por su cuenta. Estaban perdidos.

—Erwin... ya no... puedo más... —El simple acto de hablar suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero ya no había caso, era consciente de que no soportaría mucho más ese frío.

Sus labios ya estaban azules por la hipotermia y su cuerpo entero estaba congelado, estaba seguro de que aunque salieran de ahí perdería al menos las piernas, y no concebía una vida en la que no pudiera volver a escalar. Como alpinista, conocía los riesgos de ese pasatiempo que tanto amaba, y no podía negar que, aunque doloroso, morir en esa montaña sería un gran final.

—Sólo un poco más. —Suplicó Erwin, aunque él mismo estaba seguro de que ese era el final. Al menos, se sentía tan tranquilo como si lo fuera.

—Al menos estamos juntos.

Erwin estaba a su lado, no tenía miedo de la muerte. Usando el resto de sus fuerzas, llevó una de sus manos sobre las de Erwin. No podían sentir ese toque, pero si sus cuerpos se mantendrían en esa posición aún después de haber muerto, Levi quería estar seguro de que nadie nunca dudaría del gran amor que habían compartido.

Mientras sus cuerpos se congelaban y sus órganos iban colapsando uno tras otro, todo el dolor desapareció por completo y una calidez diferente les rodeó. Aunque ese fuera el final, su amor era tan grande que siempre habría calidez en sus almas y dentro de sus corazones.


	26. Vida de osos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 26
> 
> Tema: Hibernate / Hibernar
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 620 palabras
> 
> Summary: Al principio no le había agradado demasiado la idea, quedarse encerrado, sin comida ni aire fresco sonaba impensable, pero luego de analizarlo, finalmente cedió.

Siempre habían sido una pareja muy activa. Salían a correr juntos en las mañanas, iban al gimnasio en las tardes y salían a pasear en bicicleta los fines de semana. Era algo que ambos disfrutaban y que pudieran hacerlo juntos no hacía más que incrementar el placer de seguir con sus actividades. Pero el invierno no era tan agradable y rara vez el frío les permitía salir de casa para cualquier cosa que no fuera estrictamente necesaria.

Para Levi, el frío no era tan molesto como el insoportable calor del verano, pero regresar a casa bañado en sudor era igual de malo que hacerlo con el cuerpo entumido y adolorido por el esfuerzo. Era simplemente intolerable.

Erwin, igualmente, encontraba bastante desagradable ese clima que le impedía salir a correr sin sentir que sus pulmones se congelaban con el viento helado. Era una tortura el simple hecho de salir de casa para conseguir comida, y ni hablar de salir para ejercitarse.

Ese año estaba pronosticado el invierno más frío de la última década, y ellos no dudaron en tomar precauciones para sobrevivir a esos meses que estaban por venir.

Un mes antes de que el invierno llegara, comenzaron a armarse con las provisiones que necesitarían: algunas mantas extra gruesas, ropa abrigadora pero cómoda, calcetines de invierno, gorros, orejeras, bufandas, calentadores para las piernas, cobertores, cajas de té, comida enlatada, una variada colección de películas, dulces para mantener el calor, un calentador... No saldrían de casa hasta que el clima fuera menos extremo o terminaran las vacaciones.

—¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? —Preguntó Erwin incrédulo. Hibernar había sido su idea, pero que Levi accediera tan fácilmente fue algo que nunca esperó, mucho menos que le ayudara a preparar todo lo que necesitarían para mantenerse en casa durante casi un mes.

—Sí. —Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo mientras Levi continuaba bloqueando cada rendija de la casa por donde pudiera colarse el aire frío.

Para Levi, todas esas medidas para evitar el frío eran necesarias si iban a pasar el mes entero encerrados. Habían comprado comida enlatada y dulces, pero también algunos elementos para ejercitar en casa, como bandas elásticas o mancuernas. Si no podrían salir, al menos podían evitar descuidar su salud en extremo, además aunque fueran a hibernar, ellos no eran osos que pudieran acumular capas de grasa para mantener su temperatura.

Al principio no le había agradado demasiado la idea. Quedarse encerrado, sin comida ni aire fresco sonaba impensable, pero luego de analizar en su mente los pros y contras de quedarse en casa con Erwin, finalmente cedió. Cómo iba a negarse si, luego de balancear las opciones, pasar un mes entero encerrado con su pareja sonaba tan seductor.

Podrían ver películas en el sillón mientras se acurrucaban muy juntos bajo las mantas, compartirían algunas caricias pasadas de tono y finalmente acabarían entrando en calor de otra forma mucho más agradable: una o dos sesiones de sexo en el sillón. Después, prepararían la cena y comerían en la cama, y con suerte podrían repetir un par de veces más. Si lo pensaba, más que osos serían como un par de conejos.

Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, pero no era su culpa, era culpa de Erwin y su maldito cuerpo de Adonis. Ante ese pensamiento, una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En definitiva la pasarían muy bien estando encerrados.

—Date prisa —le indicó a Erwin mientras besaba sus labios con ternura—, muero de frío.

Erwin, totalmente consciente de sus verdaderos motivos para aceptar el encierro, le sonrió en respuesta al verle alejarse, relamiendo sus labios ante la atractiva vista de su cuerpo desde atrás. En definitiva, ellos habían nacido para la hibernación.


	27. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 27
> 
> Tema: Shaking from the cold / Temblar de frío
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, AU, Sugar daddy
> 
> 1205 palabras
> 
> Summary: Los días eran fríos, las noches, heladas, y Levi estaba acostumbrado a volver a casa temblando de frío, tan sólo para ser recibido con el frío de la soledad.

Día tras día, la temperatura había ido descendiendo un poco más. Los días eran fríos y las noches, heladas. Levi, que trabajaba en la barra de uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad, odiaba esas fechas más que cualquier otro momento del año. Su turno terminaba a las dos, pero si aún quedaban clientes, las políticas del bar le obligaban a atenderlos hasta que el último decidiera ir a casa.

No era un trabajo que amara, pero le permitía pagarse la universidad y no interfería con sus horarios, aunque las noches que pasaba sin dormir le pasaban factura al día siguiente, sobre todo en temporada de exámenes. Y ni hablar de su vida social, que se limitaba a los clientes ebrios que decidían hablar con él de lo tristes que eran sus vidas.

Eran esos días, cuando la navidad estaba tan cerca, que ese tipo de clientes aumentaban y él tenía que pasar horas y horas fingiendo comprenderlos mientras le hablaban de cómo pasarían las fiestas en total soledad. A Levi no le parecía que fuera gran cosa, el llevaba años pasando esas fechas sólo y ya no le afectaba, ni siquiera al saber que era su cumpleaños y nadie lo recordaría.

Estaba bien así, no necesitaba a nadie. Luego del trabajo, volvía a casa temblando de frío tan sólo para ser recibido por un frío diferente al abrir la puerta, el de la soledad. Al inicio había sido duro, pero con el tiempo dejó de importarle y dejó de pensar en esas cuatro paredes como un hogar, así dolía menos.

Desde que se quedó sólo en el mundo supo que sería así, que nadie volvería a preocuparse por él o a esperarlo con la comida caliente como su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño, o incluso con preocupación disfrazada de regaños como hacía su tío. No importaba, todo había sido tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de sufrir sus muertes, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo.

Fue una de esas interminables noches cuando Levi lo vio por primera vez. Un cliente nuevo con expresión perdida que apenas llegar fue directamente a la barra, el hombre parecía abatido, pero eso no impidió que Levi se fijara en lo atractivo que era. Tomó varias cervezas y se fue, dejándole intrigado, pero al mismo tiempo estuvo seguro de que no volvería, probablemente sólo había tenido un mal día y pasó al bar a relajarse, no se parecía en nada a la clase de ebrios que frecuentaban el lugar.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al verle regresar cada noche durante toda la semana. Él no hablaba como los otros clientes que se sentaban en la barra, pero parecía que algo le abrumaba, aunque claro, Levi no iba a preguntar nada. En esos días, siempre llegaba a la misma hora, cargando un maletín y un abrigo bastante largo; posiblemente trabajaba cerca de ahí y estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, Levi se encontró imaginando toda una vida para ese hombre, un pasado, una familia… Y sus ojos azules se colaron en sus sueños.

La primera vez que Erwin fue al bar, había tenido un día tan terrible que estaba seguro de que al menos el alcohol serviría para bloquear el dolor y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. A sus treinta años, justo el día anterior acababa de confesarle a su padre que era homosexual luego de que él insistiera en que ya era tiempo de que formara una familia. Había sido tan fuerte la impresión y el posterior enojo de su padre, que sufrió un ataque al corazón y fue internado de emergencia en el hospital, donde por desgracia no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. Había matado a su padre, jamás podría perdonarse.

Erwin pensaba tomar hasta perder la consciencia ese día y luego volver a su aburrida vida, tratando de superar la muerte de su padre, pero había quedado cautivado con la exótica belleza del barman. Comparado con él, parecía un niño, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la natural sensualidad de sus movimientos o de su apariencia. Se sentía como un enfermo por interesarse de esa forma en un chico tan joven, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Durante toda la semana, volvió cada noche tan sólo para verlo, convencido de que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Al menos hasta que las coquetas miradas que le dirigía el chico se volvieron más frecuentes.

—Levi, ¿podrías servirme otra cerveza? —Le llamó la noche del viernes luego de reunir el coraje suficiente y haber escuchado su nombre en boca de otros clientes.

Levi, que estaba acomodando algunas copas, se sorprendió de escucharlo y no pudo evitar notar lo bien que sonaba su nombre en la boca de ese hombre que apenas conocía. Le atendió de inmediato y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, agradecido de que fuera una noche tranquila. No quedaban muchos clientes y podría salir temprano.

—Tus ojos son hermosos. —Comentó Erwin, la cerveza ayudándole a sincerarse. La verdad era que no esperaba que sucediera algo entre ellos, pero de algún modo su presencia le reconfortaba.

—Señor, si quiere puedo pedirle un taxi… —No parecía que estuviera borracho, pero para Levi esa era la única explicación para que de pronto se hubiera vuelto tan comunicativo, y parte de su trabajo era pedir un taxi cuando sus clientes ya estaban demasiado tomados.

—Erwin. —Le interrumpió, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, decidido a averiguar qué tan lejos podía llevarles ese juego.

—Si quieres puedo pedirte un taxi, Erwin. —Repitió, esta vez con un tono más familiar, creyendo que el hombre quizás estaba buscando en él a alguien con quien hablar, aunque al menos ya conocía su nombre.

—No estoy borracho. —Aclaro Erwin con diversión, notando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

Habiendo roto el hielo, la conversación se prolongó por varias horas hasta que el último cliente se marchó y sólo quedaba Erwin en el bar, además de los otros trabajadores que ya comenzaban a irse. Levi no quería que se fuera aún, pero tuvo que pedirle que lo hiciera pues ya era bastante tarde. No podía negar que la estaba pasando bastante bien con Erwin, que había resultado mucho más agradable de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Mientras Erwin se colocaba su abrigo para salir, Levi acabó imaginando lo cálido que era, lo bien que se sentiría usar algo así; seguramente era muy caro, pero al mismo tiempo lucía demasiado cálido. De sólo recordar que caminaría a casa con tan sólo su camisa, su cuerpo tembló anticipando el frío.

Para Erwin, aquello no había pasado desapercibido, por lo que reunió todo el valor que aún le quedaba y, en cuanto Levi estuvo frente a él, se inclinó sobre la barra para susurrar en su oído con voz profunda. —Ven a casa conmigo.

Levi lo dudó un momento, pero sus ojos sinceros terminaron por convencerle. Al salir del bar, Erwin rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, protegiéndolo del frío, y Levi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tembló de frío camino a casa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío de su corazón.


	28. La vida en un instante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día28
> 
> Tema: Not the last goodbye / No es el último adiós
> 
> Advertencias: Romance, drama, AU, vejez
> 
> 1560 palabras
> 
> Summary: Los mejores años de sus vidas los pasaron juntos, pero la juventud no iba a durarles para siempre y los años pasaron cada vez más rápido, como si la vida tuviera prisa por escapar de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, preparen la caja de pañuelos. Yo lloré demasiado mientras lo escribía y aún más al editarlo, así que espero que puedan leerlo completo sin sufrir.

Durante sus años de juventud, el tiempo parecía estar a su favor. Los años pasaban lento como una fresca brisa, llenándolos de energía y vitalidad. Los mejores años de sus vidas los pasaron juntos, compartiendo un amor que no tenía fecha de expiración. Pero la juventud no iba a durarles para siempre y los años pasaron cada vez más rápido, como si la vida tuviera prisa por escapar de ellos.

Luego de sesenta y tres años de amarse incondicionalmente, ya no quedaba más que un recuerdo de quienes solían ser y un puñado de promesas que aún esperaban ser cumplidas, aunque bien sabían que eso ya no pasaría.

Del hombre alto e imponente que era Erwin ya no quedaba mucho. La edad y la artritis le habían hecho encorvarse, perdiendo varios centímetros. Su piel arrugada ya no brillaba con vitalidad y, en vez de eso, colgaba ligeramente en donde antes estuvieron sus definidos músculos. Su fuerza también se había ido, tenía problemas del corazón y cada día estaba un poco más ciego...

Y sin embargo, a los ojos de Levi no había cambiado ni un poco. Cada vez que le miraba, veía al hombre del que se había enamorado, ese al que observaba desde lejos en el trabajo por miedo a acercarse. Algunas veces lamentaba haber perdido tanto tiempo teniendo miedo, si se hubiera animado a hablarle desde la primera vez que lo vio, hubieran compartido al menos otro año de sus vidas. Si Erwin le hubiera pedido que se casaran en la primera cita, hubieran sido tres años más.

Pero no tenía mucho sentido pensarlo tanto, después de todo, aún estaban ahí, aún estaban juntos sesenta y tres años después de la boda, aunque nadie creía que podrían soportar tanto tiempo. Porque una cosa era salir con él algunas horas durante el día, pero nadie pensaba que Erwin fuera capaz de soportar sus inusuales manías las veinticuatro horas por el resto de su vida. Qué equivocados estaban.

Levi tampoco era como antes. Su cabello negro que durante años atrajo a tantas personas ya se había vuelto completamente blanco y había perdido su brillo. Estaba quedando sordo. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como cuando era joven y su piel de porcelana ahora estaba cubierta de manchas y arrugas. Ya no se movía con la misma sensualidad de antes, y gracias a sus problemas en la columna ya no salía sin su bastón.

Aunque su cintura ya no fuera tan estrecha y sus caderas no se contonearan al caminar, Erwin nunca había dejado de pensar que era el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Aunque se apoyara en el bastón a cada paso, Erwin seguía viendo esos movimientos felinos que le habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado su nombre en ese primer encuentro... Estaba seguro que aunque vivieran mil años, no serían suficientes para llenarse de él y del amor que sentía.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, Erwin se preguntaba como un hombre como Levi había podido fijarse en él. A sus ojos, Levi era tan inalcanzable como un ángel, pero la primera vez que le vio sonreír, supo que no podría volver a respirar si no estaba a su lado. Así habían sido todos esos años, una vida completa al lado del hombre más maravilloso.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, que algunas tardes se sentaban afuera, en el jardín, y compartían sus recuerdos con una dulce taza de té. Algunos detalles ya los habían olvidado, tanto que algunas veces incluso acababan discutiendo cuál de sus versiones era la correcta, discusiones que siempre acababan en risas y besos robados. Ya estaban viejos para pelear por tonterías y de sus amigos ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera confirmar quién tenía la razón. En vez de perder el tiempo discutiendo, preferían pasarlo abrazados en el sillón, intercambiando caricias y besos inocentes.

Ya hacía bastantes años que no tenían sexo, pero eso nunca fue un problema. Levi solía burlarse de los primeros años después de la boda, cuando parecían un par de conejos en celo por cada rincón de la nueva casa, según Erwin, en busca del lugar más cómodo para hacer el amor. Incluso un par de veces aseguró que, de haber sido posible, hubieran tenido al menos una docena de hijos. Erwin había dicho que seguramente serían muchos más, pero el ataque de risas seguido de uno de tos silenció todas las quejas de ambos.

Eran las tardes como esa las que hacían a ambos preguntarse en silencio cuánto tiempo más podrían disfrutar de toda esa felicidad. Aunque habían vivido cada día al máximo, aún había muchas cosas que les faltaban por hacer. Ese crucero por el atlántico, por ejemplo, o las vacaciones en Alemania que tanto planeaban. Lanzarse en paracaídas, ir a esquiar, viajar a Alaska para ver las auroras boreales, escribir un libro sobre cómo se conocieron, adoptar un niño, renovar sus votos, tener una cuarta luna de miel...

La lista seguía y seguía de forma interminable. Habían hecho tantos planes juntos que nunca se habían detenido a pensar que la vida no era tan larga, por mucho que ellos quisieran pensar que sí. El tiempo se les estaba escapando como agua entre los dedos y los años se pesaban con la idea de una inevitable separación. Ya no hacían planes, ya no hablaban del futuro. Era la promesa implícita entre ellos, como si de esa forma el tiempo pudiera detenerse para que siguieran amándose. Erwin incluso le había hecho prometer que en su próxima vida se reunirían de nuevo, pero que esa vez le daría su nombre, su teléfono y aceptaría casarse con él. Levi, obviamente, había prometido aquello, aconsejándole que tuviera el valor de pedirle matrimonio en cuanto se encontraran, pues él mismo no tendría el valor de hacerlo. Pensar en una nueva oportunidad para amarse les daba un poco de consuelo mientras el final se aproximaba.

Una de tantas mañanas, exactamente igual a las otras, Erwin no tuvo ánimo para salir de la cama. Levi se había preocupado, pero no dijo nada y tan sólo se quedó acostado a su lado, en silencio, entrelazando sus manos, en las que aún llevaban sus anillos de matrimonio, y besando su cabeza, que ya había perdido casi por completo el cabello. No necesitaba decir nada, la suavidad con que tomaba su mano era distinta, desesperada, como si confirmara con ese roce lo que él mismo ya sabía.

—Tengo mucho sueño. —Susurró Erwin, buscando en los ojos de Levi un motivo para no cerrar los propios.

—Es porque estás viejo, te sentirás mejor después de desayunar. —Respondió tratando de ser tan natural como fuera posible, pero no dejaba de pensar que era una mentira.

Erwin sólo asintió, apretando el agarre de sus manos. No quería irse, no quería dejarlo aún, había cosas que quería hacer, palabras que tenía que decirle... Pero en realidad no se le ocurría nada. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que ya todas las palabras habían sido dichas hasta el cansancio. A esa edad, la mejor manera de expresarse era el silencio.

La mañana pasó lenta, como si la vida quisiera darles un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos, y la tarde se fue de igual forma. No habían hablado mucho en ese tiempo, pero no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque no se quedaron dormidos en ningún momento, los ojos de Erwin cada vez tardaban más en volver a abrirse luego de cada parpadeo.

Levi quería llorar, pero de sus ojos no salía nada, quizás porque no tenía ningún asunto pendiente con él. Habían tenido una buena vida, con sus buenos y malos momentos, pero siempre fueron más felices de lo que alguna vez pensaron que llegarían a ser. Mirando en retrospectiva, esa larga lista de cosas por hacer no era sino una excusa. Ya lo habían compartido todo, habían hecho lo que deseaban, estaban en paz.

—Sabes, Levi, creo que este es el adiós.

Las palabras de Erwin fueron como un puñal atravesando sus esperanzas de que aquello fuera tan sólo un malestar pasajero. El nudo en su garganta le impidió responder de inmediato, pero su cuerpo buscó instintivamente estar más cerca de Erwin, abrazándolo con fuerza para retenerlo un poco más.

—No seas tonto, has dicho eso muchas veces. —Se quejó, aunque su queja fue más una súplica.

—Esta vez es diferente. —Respondió Erwin, seguro de que Levi también lo sabía. —Este es... es el último adiós, mi amor.

—No lo es... —Sus ojos finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas, acompañando al dolor que crecía en su pecho. —No es un adiós... es un hasta pronto.

Erwin sonrió. Levi estaría bien, pronto volverían a estar juntos, y tendrían toda la vida por delante para acabar esa lista de pendientes. Estaba convencido de que así sería.

Con un te amo y un último beso, los ojos de Erwin se cerraron y su corazón dejó de latir, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro hacia parecer que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. Si la muerte era un sueño, quizás Levi no tendría que estar tan asustado cuando finalmente le alcanzara.

Un par de horas después, Levi dejó de llorar. Su última lágrima acompañó a su último aliento y también sonrió, seguro de que Erwin le estaría esperando para irse juntos. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante.


	29. En cada estrella del cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día29
> 
> Tema: Getting married / Matrimonio
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 1080 palabras
> 
> Summary: Todo lo que su padre le había enseñado que debía ofrecerle a quien se convirtiera en su esposa, él no podía ofrecérselo a Levi. Lo único que podía entregarle era su corazón.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día de hoy hay romance, mucho amor y cosas tiernas. Espero les guste.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

La pregunta de Levi le tomó por sorpresa, no había hablado mucho desde que estaban ahí.

—¿Tú no? —Preguntó Erwin de vuelta, mirándole sobre su hombro. Quizás se estaba precipitando, ni siquiera sabía si Levi estaba de acuerdo o no. —Sabes, aún puedes negarte si no es lo que quieres.

Levi esquivó su mirada, un casi imperceptible sonrojo iluminando su rostro. Aún podía negarse, sabía que Erwin no iba a obligarlo, pero por más que lo pensaba, en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para negarse a algo que a él también le hacía ilusión.

Erwin sonrió ante su falta de respuesta, imaginando que estaría igual de nervioso. Sin decir más, tomó una pequeña flor de tallo delgado entre sus manos y, luego de decidir que sus pétalos eran suficientemente blancos, ató el tallo formando un pequeño círculo. Satisfecho con el resultado, repitió el proceso con otra de igual blancura, colocando ambas en su mano para observarlas. Eran hermosas, sí, pero también bastante sencillas, nada que pudiera compararse a lo que había imaginado para un día tan importante.

—Perdóname, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. —Derrotado, miró al suelo aún con las flores en sus manos, tentado a dejarlas caer.

—Eso lo sabía desde antes de venir aquí.

Levi se acercó, tomando las flores de sus manos para observarlas más de cerca. Erwin se había esforzado demasiado en que todo estuviera perfecto, tanto como era posible en sus condiciones, pero para él era más de lo que podría desear.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te lleve de regreso. Estoy seguro que nadie se ha dado cuenta aún de...

—¿Te arrepientes?

Aunque su expresión era tan seria como siempre, Erwin pudo ver cierta decepción en sus ojos. Le sonrió y abrazó con ternura, nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pero de esa en particular, ni siquiera se atrevería a pensarlo.

—Terminemos de arreglar.

Se separó de Levi y volvió a lo suyo, limpiando hasta la última mota de polvo del lugar. Podía notarse que llevaba bastante tiempo abandonado, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se tratara de un templo, pero él nunca se consideró un hombre creyente y mucho menos Levi. No necesitaban un lugar sagrado para bendecir su amor.

Terminaron de limpiar en silencio y Erwin cortó algunas flores para adornar lo que quedaba del altar, convencido de que una vez limpio aquel lugar no se vería tan mal como cuando llegaron.

—Creo que está listo. ¿Qué te parece?

Levi observó cada detalle con atención. Cada rincón estaba limpio; cada uno de los asientos estaba perfectamente alineado, como si sólo esperaran la llegada de los invitados; la luz del sol se filtraba por los ventanales, dando un aspecto cálido al interior. Y Erwin, de pie frente al altar, terminaba de adornar la imagen ante sus ojos. Era más de lo que nunca soñó.

—Es... perfecto.

Erwin sonrió. Cuando encontraron ese viejo templo abandonado en medio de un paseo esa mañana, Erwin no tardó en pedirle a Levi que se casara con él. Sería un matrimonio simbólico, sólo ellos dos y cualquier deidad a la que se adorara en ese templo como testigos. Aunque Levi había aceptado su propuesta, todo aquello había parecido una broma hasta ese momento, cuando al fin terminaron de limpiar y adornar el lugar con algunas flores. Fue entonces cuando sintió la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo posarse sobre él.

Amaba a Levi, podría jurar que incluso más que a su deseada libertad, pero en realidad él no podía ofrecerle nada, ni un techo, ni comida en su mesa, ni siquiera un futuro juntos. Todo lo que su padre le había enseñado que debía ofrecerle a quien se convirtiera en su esposa, él no podía ofrecérselo a Levi. Lo único que podía entregarle era su corazón, pero no necesitaban casarse en secreto para ello.

—Levi yo... En verdad no tenemos que hacer esto...

—Es cierto, no tenemos que hacerlo. —Erwin asintió, sabía de antemano que eso no había sido más que un impulso, por lo que no se decepcionó cuando Levi lo confirmó. Pero su sorpresa vino después. —Pero no nos tomamos tantas molestias para nada.

Levi le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida, y Erwin estuvo seguro de que esa era la decisión más importante de su vida. Unirse en matrimonio, aunque fuera simbólico, era sólo otra forma de expresar el amor que sentían en un mundo tan difícil. Erwin le tomó de la mano con suavidad y los guio a ambos hasta el altar. Ahí, parados frente a frente, se atrevió a pensar que permitirse desarrollar sentimientos por Levi había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Erwin tomó sus manos y, mientras se miraban a los ojos, recitó sus votos de memoria. —Yo, Erwin, te tomo como mi esposo, desde hoy y por toda la eternidad, en éste mundo o en el de los muertos. Aunque mi cuerpo muera y mi alma se vaya de este mundo, mi amor por ti arderá por siempre en cada estrella del cielo. Mis ojos sólo te verán a ti, mis labios sólo conocerán los tuyos, mis manos sólo recorrerán tu piel... Y cuando muera, esperaré hasta que podamos reunirnos de nuevo y seguir amándote.

Levi, avergonzado, repitió sus votos y añadió: —Pero más te vale no morir si yo no estoy ahí.

Erwin sonrió, todo aquello podría parecer demasiado sentimental hasta para ellos, pero era el compromiso implícito en sus palabras lo que le llevaba a emocionarse ante esa inusual muestra de afecto. Aún sonriendo ampliamente, tomó una de las flores que había amarrado antes y la colocó en el dedo de Levi en representación del anillo que no había podido comprar para él.

Levi le imitó con la otra flor, acariciando suavemente los pétalos una vez se la hubo colocado a Erwin. Era todo tan íntimo que no le importó sonreírle abiertamente, emocionado, antes de que ambos compartieran un beso lento y lleno de ternura.

—Ahora que estamos casados, podemos tener nuestra noche de bodas. —Erwin sonrió sobre sus labios y le tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo hasta el cuarto de atrás, donde había colocado algunas mantas para ellos.

Aquello había sido demasiado sencillo, pero nada opacaría la emoción del día más importante de sus vidas. Aunque nadie lo supo, aunque nadie bendijo su unión, no hacía falta gritarle al mundo lo mucho que se amaban. Mientras ellos lo supieran, el resto del mundo no importaba.


	30. Desde las sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 30
> 
> Tema: Halloween
> 
> Advertencias: Suspenso, tragedia.
> 
> 1220 palabras
> 
> Summary: Se ocultaba en la oscuridad, esperando el momento perfecto para devorarlo. Y nunca lo dejaría salir de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegó el día 30, pero aunque originalmente el reto era para treinta días, Octubre tiene treinta y uno, así que el día de mañana subiré el último drabble del reto, el tema es sorpresa así que no se lo pierdan. Por ahora, espero que les guste esta historia, no quedó tan aterradora como quería, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Desde que llegaron a vivir a esa vieja casa, Erwin supo que no quería vivir ahí. Luego de la muerte de su madre, habían tenido que mudarse a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padre. Erwin no quería ir, pero él le había dicho que visitarían la tumba de su madre una vez al mes y le agradaría la nueva casa.

Su padre le había dicho que era una casa muy bonita, de tres pisos, con bastantes habitaciones y un amplio jardín donde él podría jugar. Los vecinos también tenían niños, por lo que Erwin no tardaría en hacer nuevos amigos. La escuela estaba cerca y su trabajo también, así que él podía regresar a casa caminando y su padre comería con él todos los días durante su descanso. También habían hablado sobre contratar a alguien que cuidara de él durante las tardes, pero Erwin le aseguró que estaría bien, de cualquier forma sólo serían unas pocas horas por la tarde hasta que su padre llegara del trabajo.

Pero la realidad había sido totalmente opuesta a lo que esperaba. La casa estaba vieja y maltratada, pero su padre le había prometido que con algunas reparaciones y una capa de pintura estaría como nueva; las paredes estaban cubiertas de telarañas y el techo tenía algunas goteras. Durante la primera semana, se dedicaron a limpiar y acomodar sus pertenencias, logrando así que la casa se viera un poco más acogedora, aunque eso era sólo a la vista, pues para Erwin, a pesar de ser tan sólo un niño, el lugar le provocaba una extraña incomodidad.

Esos días habían dormido juntos en la sala de estar, pero cuando las habitaciones estuvieron listas, finalmente llegó la primera noche en que dormiría sólo en esa enorme casa. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era el desván. No habían tenido tiempo de limpiarlo aún, pero su padre le había prometido hacerlo el siguiente fin de semana. Para Erwin, ese lugar parecía aterrador. Las primeras noches no lo había notado, pero esa vez, con su habitación justo bajo el desván, Erwin había tenido que cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las mantas para tratar de ignorar los ruidos que venían desde el techo. Era como si el suelo del desván crujiera bajo los pasos de alguien.

Al principio eran lentos, lejanos, pero poco a poco parecían ir más rápido a medida que se aproximaban justo sobre su cama. Erwin no se atrevía a mirar, pero la idea de que alguien pudiera estar oculto en ese lugar le llenaba de horror.

Le había contado a su padre al día siguiente, pero él le aseguró que debía tratarse de algún animal y que no tenía nada que temer, lo revisaría cuando volviera del trabajo. Pero no lo hizo, y Erwin pasó otra noche llorando en silencio por el miedo de escuchar los ruidos mucho más fuerte que la noche anterior.

Luego de una semana, su padre estaba tan inmerso en el trabajo que no había cumplido con ninguna de sus promesas. No habían terminado de ordenar la casa, no habían ido a jugar al parque para que conociera a los otros niños, tampoco recortaron el césped del jardín para que Erwin pudiera jugar en él y, más importante, no había subido al ático para atrapar al "animal" que vivía en él.

Armado de valor, proveniente a su vez de su creciente miedo, Erwin esperó a que su padre se fuera y se armó con una linterna, algunas baterías extra, y una espada de juguete, creyendo infantilmente que aquello sería suficiente para enfrentar lo que estuviera viviendo sobre sus cabezas e impidiéndole dormir tranquilamente. Cuando su padre regresara esa noche, seguramente estaría orgulloso de él.

Mientras subía uno a uno los escalones hacia el desván, Erwin se preguntaba qué clase de animal podría estar escondido en él. No podía tratarse de una rata, el ruido era muy fuerte, así que quizás sería un gato, pero por mucho que intentaba convencerse de ello, Erwin no podía dejar de pensar que era imposible. Ningún animal que pudiera haberse colado por algún hueco del tejado podría dar pasos tan fuertes, pero no quería pensar que pudiera tratarse de algo más.

El lugar estaba húmedo y cubierto de polvo, y tan oscuro que aun con su linterna era imposible ver más allá de un metro frente a él. Estaba casi vacío con excepción de algunas cajas viejas y muebles destruidos por el tiempo, dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico a sus ojos. Respirando de forma superficial a causa del pesado ambiente, Erwin recorrió primero con la mirada y después caminando lentamente el lugar, buscando en cada rincón lo que fuera que estuviera provocando esos aterradores sonidos.

Más de una vez se había asustado por las sombra provocadas por él mismo, pero había algo en ese lugar que no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Llevaba ya un buen rato buscando y aún no podía encontrar nada y, lejos de tranquilizarle, aquello sólo le hacía sentir cada vez más miedo. Justo cuando pensó en que era mejor irse y esperar a que su padre volviera, la puerta se azotó con un estruendo, haciéndolo gritar.

Quiso convencerse de que había sido el viento, pero la sombra que comenzaba a crecer entre él y la puerta no le permitía creerlo. Estaba asustado, tan asustado que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. De la oscuridad brotaron un par de brillantes ojos rojos que le miraban fijamente, hambrientos, haciéndole retroceder de forma instintiva. La sombra iba cobrando forma hasta convertirse en un monstruoso ser de enormes fauces, de las que brotaba un desagradable hedor a muerte y descomposición.

La espalda de Erwin chocó contra la pared opuesta, dejándolo atrapado entre la pared y la criatura que ya estaba demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para que Erwin pudiera sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que sería devorado por el monstruo, alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

Había estado cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando la esperada mordida no llegó, se obligó a abrirlos, sorprendiéndose al ver a otro niño, varios centímetros más bajo que él. Como estaba de espaldas a él, Erwin sólo pudo notar su cabello negro un poco más largo al frente. Estaba asustado, sí, pero algo en él le hacía sentir a salvo.

Ante su presencia, el monstruo pareció perder el interés y se retiró, pero Erwin estaba seguro de que seguía ahí, oculto entre las sombras. El otro niño suspiró aliviado y giró hacia él, mirándolo con lástima. Erwin estaba sin palabras, impresionado y temblando de miedo por lo que acababa de presenciar, por lo que su nuevo acompañante se atrevió a acercarse a él y rodearlo con sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo de rodillas.

—No puedes irte, él no te dejará. Hace años que me atrapó aquí. —Susurró contra su cabello mientras le abrazaba protectoramente. —Pero descuida, yo cuidaré de ti.

Erwin, llorando abiertamente, se aferró a él con desesperación. Probablemente nunca saldría de ese lugar, pero al menos no estaba sólo con esa cosa que esperaba por devorarlo. Quizás si pensaban juntos en un plan, algún día serían capaces de escapar. Quizás su padre subiría a buscarlo y estarían juntos, y podría tener algo de su atención.


	31. ¿Bailas conmigo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 31
> 
> Tema: Moving in unison / Moviéndose al unísono
> 
> Advertencias: Romance
> 
> 1330 palabras
> 
> Summary: "Es sólo un títere, has que baile para nosotros." Las risas de los hombres no fueron para nada discretas, y Erwin tuvo que forzarse a sonreír al menos. Aunque odiaba a esas personas y sus comentarios desagradables, necesitaban los fondos para financiar la próxima expedición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegó el último día del reto, aún no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, el tema de hoy es la sorpresa que había guardado para el final. En serio espero que hayan disfrutado de estos 31 escritos cortos de esta hermosa pareja. Por favor, lean las notas al final.

—Es sólo un títere, has que baile para nosotros.

Las risas de los hombres no fueron para nada discretas, y Erwin tuvo que forzarse a sonreír al menos. Aunque odiaba a esas personas y sus comentarios desagradables, necesitaban los fondos para financiar la próxima expedición.

—Mis disculpas, pero no he tenido tiempo de enseñarle a bailar y temo que resultaría desagradable.

Aun esforzándose en sonreír, se disculpó con los hombres y se despidió, usando la hora como pretexto. Por suerte, todos le creían cuando decía que el trabajo estaba acumulado sobre su escritorio. Le habían sugerido dejar que Levi se quedara un poco más a disfrutar de la fiesta, pero declinó la oferta asegurando que necesitaba protección en su retorno.

—¿Qué era esta vez? —Preguntó Levi mientras se dejaba conducir hacia la salida por Erwin, quien había colocado suavemente su mano en su cintura para indicarle el camino y, de paso, marcar su territorio a los ojos de los demás.

—Querían verte bailar. —Respondió simplemente, y Levi no pudo comprender por qué estaba tan molesto. Sólo cuando estaba molesto se volvía tan posesivo en público.

—Deberías enseñarme, si eso es lo que quieren.

Erwin simplemente asintió, incapaz de continuar la conversación. Su sangre hervía ante la forma en que esos hombres los trataban, como si sus vidas no fueran más que un espectáculo que rara vez podían apreciar, pero más le molestaba que miraran a Levi como si quisieran devorarlo. Sólo él tenía el derecho de mirarlo de esa forma.

De regreso en el cuartel, Levi se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, cansado de su silencio y de su rostro irritado que no comprendía. Erwin, molesto por su actitud, se encerró el resto de la tarde en su oficina tratando de terminar el papeleo, mientras en su mente intentaba comprender cómo era posible que Levi no se diera cuenta lo mucho que odiaba cuando lo trataban así. Más de una vez dejó caer la tinta sobre sus informes y varias veces tuvo que volver a empezar, por lo que acabó harto de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo, de sus celos.

Llegada la noche, cuando ya fue capaz de escribir una sola palabra sin equivocarse, Erwin lanzó otra bola de papel al suelo, consciente de que estaba desperdiciando tantos recursos que pronto tendría que ir de nuevo a servir de entretenimiento para la alta sociedad, y junto con él, Levi tendría que morderse la lengua y aceptar cada uno de sus desagradables cumplidos. Entonces, el recuerdo de esa petición le hizo enfurecer de nuevo al recordar el descarado deseo con que miraban a Levi. En ese entonces era el baile, pero ¿qué vendría después? No quería ni imaginarlo porque por mucho que lo odiara, estaría obligado a ceder.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni los pasos que se aproximaban a él hasta que Levi estuvo justo al otro lado del escritorio, mirándole con demasiada seriedad, tanta, que Erwin podía jurar que estaba molesto.

—Enséñame. —Dijo Levi mirándole a los ojos, seguro de que Erwin sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—No, no es necesario. —De igual forma, Erwin le miró fijamente, levantándose para mirarle desde arriba en un intento por imponerse, aunque, para su desgracia, Levi siempre lo superaba en esos casos a pesar de su estatura. Luego de varios minutos de silenciosa guerra, Erwin finalmente cedió a sus deseos, dejando escapar un exagerado suspiro para anunciar su derrota. —Bien, pero tendrás que imaginar la música.

Levi, satisfecho, se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que comenzara la lección. A decir verdad, no estaba interesado en cumplir los caprichos de nadie y mucho menos en brindarles diversión a todos esos burgueses con demasiado tiempo libre, pero si de esa forma podía ayudar a Erwin a reunir fondos para la legión, entonces estaba bien.

—Primero, tienes que buscar alguna dama para invitarla a bailar. —Indicó Erwin, recargándose contra su escritorio con desinterés. —Asegúrate de hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de preguntarle si te concede el honor de bailar contigo.

Levi asintió, aburrido, seguro de que había visto a Erwin hacer lo mismo tantas veces que no sería difícil imitarlo, además, había tantas mujeres en esas fiestas que realmente no había por qué escoger, todas eran igual de desagradables. Si pudieran, estaba seguro de que ellas mismas serían quienes se lanzarían a él para obligarlo a entretenerlas.

—Una vez que haya aceptado, debes tomar su mano y guiarla con cuidado a la pista de baile. —Erwin, para ejemplificar, tomó la mano de Levi con delicadeza, tal como haría con una de esas mujeres bañadas en perfume, y le llevó hasta el espacio más amplio en su oficina. —Luego, colocas tu mano izquierda en su espalda, no en su cintura. —A pesar de haber hecho esa aclaración, la mano de Erwin se posó suavemente en su cintura, atrayéndole posesivamente hacia su cuerpo y provocándole un sonrojo. —Pero recuerda, no debes hacerlo antes de que comience la pieza. Tampoco deben hablar mucho, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes hablarle al oído.

Pese a que Erwin parecía realmente serio al darle todos esos consejos y advertencias, Levi apenas y lograba prestarle atención. Luego de que rodeara su cintura, cada palabra de Erwin había sido pronunciada directamente en su oído, su aliento cálido enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Levi sabía que en verdad se estaba esforzando en enseñarle, pero por otro lado, sus segundas intenciones eran más que obvias, y realmente no le molestaban.

—Cuando la música suene —agregó Erwin—, debes comenzar a guiarla con cuidado.

Con el ritmo en su mente, Erwin comenzó a bailar, guiándolos a ambos en un lento y elegante vals. Su mano en la cintura de Levi bajó hasta su cadera, atrayéndole aún más cerca mientras hundía su nariz en su cabello, disfrutando sin reservas de su embriagante aroma. Algunas veces, se inclinaba para darle algunas indicaciones al oído: que mantuviera los hombros firmes, que su espalda estuviera recta o que sus pies debían ir entre los de su acompañante cada vez que avanzaban; esta última, empujando su pierna entre las suyas de forma sugerente.

La respiración de Levi se había vuelto pesada, tanto por el baile como por los descarados roces de Erwin en su cuerpo. Luego de varios giros, que supuso se trataban del clímax del vals, Erwin le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que se inclinara sobre su espalda y colocándose sobre él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron escasamente separados.

Mirándose a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, ambos disfrutaron del íntimo momento antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso. Sus manos recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo contrario, explorando los lugares más sensibles, y Levi estuvo seguro de que esa parte de la lección la reservaría únicamente a esos encuentros entre ellos, lejos de la mirada de esos asquerosos nobles.

Para cuando fueron conscientes de ello, la ropa ya había desaparecido y la boca de Erwin había reemplazado a sus manos en su tarea de recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, que temblaba sobre la fría madera del escritorio. Tal como le había enseñado, las palabras se mantuvieron al mínimo mientras ellos se entregaban en un tipo diferente de danza, una apasionada y llena de emociones en que sus cuerpos expresaban lo que con palabras no podrían.

* * *

—Dime, Erwin, ¿lo has entrenado ya?

Esa vez, la pregunta del hombre, lejos de molestarle, le provocó una sincera sonrisa. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso porque ese día llegara. Habían practicado el vals muchas veces y estaba seguro de que Levi causaría una excelente impresión.

—Por supuesto, permítame mostrarle.

Excusándose con sus acompañantes, Erwin caminó con gallardía hasta donde Levi se encontraba de pie, aburrido por la fiesta. Sin despegar sus brillantes ojos de los contrarios, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas y expectantes que se habían clavado sobre ellos, Erwin hizo una marcada reverencia y le ofreció su mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer estas historias. Sé que algunas fueron mejores o peores que las otras, o quizás alguna no fue de su agrado, pero todas las hice con todo mi amor por esta pareja y de verdad espero que hayan logrado sacarles al menos una sonrisa o una lágrima. Terminado el reto, me encantaría saber cuál fue la historia que más les gustó, o si alguna no fue muy buena.
> 
> Gracias, muchas gracias a quienes se animaron a dejar algún comentario a lo largo del mes. Aunque no escribí esto con el fin de obtener algo a cambio, no puedo explicar lo mucho que me hizo feliz al ver que el reto estuvo cerca de los cien reviews (en la publicación original), de verdad jamás esperé que llegar tan lejos.
> 
> Aunque sé que no hubo precisamente una mejora en mi escritura entre el primer y el último día, este fue un gran ejercicio tanto de improvisación como de organización, por lo que si alguien quiere darse la oportunidad de hacerlo también, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir, es una experiencia muy enriquecedora.
> 
> Si aún no han leído mis otras historias, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de hacerlo, y pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, Marian Nightroad, donde también las estaré compartiendo en estos días.
> 
> De verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme este mes, hasta la próxima.


End file.
